When Darkness Falls
by TheRedHeavyTwin
Summary: Sunny Night had a good life. He lived in the castle, he was in the Guard, and his best friends were Celestia and Luna. But in an unexpected chain of events, it was all turned upside down and taken away. As he fights to regain control of the situation and himself, he will be pushed to his limits both physically and mentally. Can he regain control and stop the darkness?


Prologue

"Wake up!" As the pegasus regains consciousness he hears the voice calling out to him. "Wake up!" Suddenly the pegasus is awaken by the mysterious voice that seems to fill the void of this unknown destination. He begins to realize that the floor is filled with water and a blanket of fog covers the entire area.

"It's about time you woke up." The startled pegasus's eyes focused on the faint figure closing in where he is standing. "Stay back! That's far enough!" The mysterious figure starts to chuckle as it gets closer. "Final warning!" said the frightened pegasus. Right before the mysterious figure took another step the pegasus starts to charge towards the mysterious figure standing before him. Right before the pegasus got any closer, a glare from the mysterious figure eyes pierced through the thick fog making the colt freeze in mid-air.

"Why can't I move!?" Then the fog starts to fade away reveling the identity of the mysterious figure right before him. The pegasus stared in shock as he witness what appears to be a white Alicorn with red highlights in his black mane and blood red eyes with dark designs around his eyes, they are unlike anything he's ever seen before.

"Do not be afraid, Sunny" said the mysterious alicorn. "Wh-who are you!? And h-how do y-you know my name!?" Sunny struggled to replied. Suddenly the alicorns horn lights up releasing Sunny from his frozen stasis dropping him to the ground. "My name is Purgatory, spirit of the after life, watcher over the living and dead; keeper of damned souls." Purgatory replied with a booming voice.

Soon Sunny starts to realized that he's not standing on the beautiful grasslands of Equestria anymore, there are no sounds from what Sunny can hear but yet he can feel the presence of ponies around him. "What is this place?" said the confused pegasus. Purgatory looks around and replies, "Welcome to Aether, Sunny. I'm most certain you won't find our commendations to your liking."

Part 1 - Chapter 1

"Walk with me", Purgatory calls. Not aware of where he was being led was a thought Sunny wasn't comfortable with, but the thought of staying in this awful place sounded even worse. So he reluctantly followed this Alicorn named Purgatory. "How much of your life do you remember?", the Alicorn asked as they continued to walk through this fortress-like structure. Sunny glanced toward him and confusingly uttered, "I-I'm not sure. Does it really matter at this point?" Purgatory barely glanced at the pegasus as he began to speak, "There are times, where is some-pony that can't remember a thing, so I would wind up telling him their life story. So I'm gonna ask again, how much do you remember, and how far back?"

Sunny then struggled to think about the first memory that he was aware he had. He thought back long ago before any of this had even happened. All to back when he was only a filly, to the day he had first met Celestia and Luna...

******

It was almost 17 years ago. As far as I had known, I had been living in an orphanage ever since the day I was born. I never knew anything about who my real parents were, or what had happened to them. The closest thing to a parent I had was Miss Tangerine, I don't think any of us ever knew her first name. We honestly never cared what her first name was; we had a name for her, we all had our names, and that was all we needed. We were happy, pure and simple.

Miss Tangerine always took excellent care of the house and us fillies. She would awaken early in the morning and would cook us breakfast so that she could get a head start on her cleaning. Almost everyday, from dawn until dusk she would make sure everything was clean and that we were all feed and happy. She never had any children of her own, I believe that to her the orphanage was how she could escape the depressing thoughts of no kids of her own. She loved us like her kids, and we loved her just as much she loved us. There wasn't much that even Celestia or Luna themselves could have done to make us much more happy than we already was.

I had awoken one morning anxious to get the day started. I trotted down into the kitchen to get some breakfast and to wait for my best friend, Bugs Lee to get up. Bugs was a pegasus like I was, we had been best friends probably as long as either of us had learned how to talk. He was about my size with a sky blue coat and light brown mane.

By the time I had woken up, Miss Tangerine had already finished the study and had since begun cleaning the downstairs hallway. Bugs got up more or less about 30 minutes after I did, we were almost always the first ones up. "Hey Sunny, what did Ms. Tangerine fix us today?", he asked as he made his way down the stairs and to the table. "Oatmeal, Toast and Eggs", I replied already chomping away at my share. "Sounds good." He took a seat and began to chow down as we began to talk about what we had planned to do today.

"Whats on the agenda today, Bugs?", I asked with half of my mouth full of warm cinnamon oats. "I'm probably going to spend most of it finished that book I had got about reptiles, what about you?" "Tonight is the banquet at City Hall, I'm gonna ask Miss Tangerine if I can go.", I answered with excitement for the upcoming event. "Do you think she'll let you go?" "I severely and deeply hope she does. I've always wanted to go. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will be there, I've never seen what they actually look like, just those portrait like pictures in the old history books.", I said while thinking about how fun the banquet would be. "I heard they were taller than an average-sized house, and that's why they live in a castle.", Bugs said sounding almost serious. "They are not, how else could they be the guests of honor at City Hall?" As we're talking and carrying on, Prissy and Carla had finally awoken and had entered the kitchen. "Good Morning" we all said at each other. They usually talked to each other more than they did any-pony else. Always had conversations about the same things everyday: Stallions, Idols, and Cutie Marks.

"Good Morning, my little ponies", Miss Tangerine said as she entered the kitchen gathering the things she needed to begin dusting. "Good Morning, Miss Tangerine." "Every-pony else must still be asleep", she said thinking out loud. "Miss Tangerine?" "Yes, Sunny?" "You know that banquet going on at City Hall tonight?" Miss Tangerine then turned to look at me, giving me a funny look, "Yeah...?" "Could I possibly go to it?", I asked nervously putting on my most innocent looking face. "Please?", I exclaimed. She stood there and stayed silent for a moment. You wouldn't have thought that I was nervous but inside I was a complete wreck. "You know that look won't work on me.", she said blankly. I then dropped my head thinking that she was telling me I couldn't go, "OK..." "As long as your back before it gets too late, I guess you can go.", she suddenly added. My eyes immediately lit up with thankfulness and excitement. I then ran up and hugged her tight exclaiming "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" over and over again. "Just be sure to keep out of trouble." "I will", I said as I finished eating breakfast.

I had gotten cleaned up and ready to leave just as the sun was going down, Bugs would have went but he claimed banquets just aren't him. As I made my way to City Hall I kept imagining over and over how it was going to be. The expertly made snacks, the soothing and peaceful music being performed by the Royal Orchestra, the finest musicians in all of Equestria; but most important of all...Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were going to be there. I had imagined being the most majestic and elegant ponies you could ever see. Ever since I first picked up my first history book I have always wanted to see them with my own eyes. I would sometimes read the same book over and over again due to how much I wanted to meet them. Celestia, the bearer and guide of the Sun; and Luna, the Princess of the Night who sees all through the glare of the moon. The anticipation had me feeling levels of excitement I had never felt before, I couldn't wait.

My thoughts had me occupied to the point that I was at City Hall without even realizing it. The building was a well taken care of white color with most of the front being a massive window. Through the window you could see all the glow and sparkle from the lighting and fine jewelry that all the guests were brandishing on this night. I began making my approach to the door, my excitement growing more and more with every step that I was taking. The line at the door wasn't extremely crowded but there was plenty for it to take some time to get in. These two big pegasi in gold armor were standing on either side of the door, keeping watch over every-pony that was entering. When I had reached the door and began to enter, one of the pegasus stopped me and spoke to me: "Whoa little filly, where are your parents?" "I don't have any, I'm from the orphanage down the street", I quickly said. "Sorry, no fillies without supervision allowed", he said in a blank uncaring tone. "Oh please let me in, I won't be any trouble I just want to join the fun.", I pleaded. "Sorry, kid. Can't let you in." As he finished what he had to say, I felt defeat and disappointment wash over me. I could have stood there and begged but that wouldn't have done me any good. I turned and began to walk away, but just as I passed the window I happened to glance in and my attention was immediately captured by the buffet table. They had the biggest selection of treats I had ever seen in one place. Fresh green lettuce with carrots and mushrooms and radishes...it was truly a sight to see. I didn't even notice that the pegasus at the door was calling me.

"Hey, filly!" I quickly turned to face him, I didn't know if I should have been worried or not. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna want to have a word with you", he commanded. I immediately froze in place shocked that Celestia and Luna had asked to see me specifically, me! But then another thought then entered my head: What if I did something wrong? What if I was in trouble? "I'm a dead pony", I said to myself as I followed the white pegasus. He led me through the crowd passing right by the buffet table that decorated the center of the room, making me want to cut and run and start eating everything that wasn't tied down. I had skipped dinner thinking that I would be able to eat here so I was pretty hungry, now I just had to see if I was going to be able to actually stay or not. The pegasus took me to this big table in the back of the room and sitting behind the table were these two very tall mares that both horns as well as wings. One was white with bright pink shoulder length hair that had a sun for a Cutie Mark. The other was dark midnight blue color with shoulder length hair as well only it was a sky blue color, she had a crescent moon for her Cutie Mark. In that instant I mentally face-hoofed, this was Celestia and Luna that was beholding! What the hay was wrong with me? I immediately lowered my face almost touching the floor, pleading: "I am so sorry for interrupting your highnesses. I just got distracted by the food, I didn't mean to upset any-pony." I had never been more ashamed in my life just then, but instead of hearing an angry demanding that I leave and never come back; I heard the two most sweetest sounding voices: "My little pony, its all right, you didn't interrupt anything", Celestia said. "If you wanted some food, all you had to do was ask", Luna added. I slowly raised my head to see that neither of them had any shred of anger in their faces, and the worry immediately left my head. But unfortunately it didn't take away how nervous I had felt. "Where are your parents?", I heard one of them ask. "I don't have any, I live in the orphanage not too far from here", I answered trying my best not to sound like how I was feeling. "We are so sorry to hear that", Luna said. They stayed silent for a moment, hoping that they didn't give me sad thoughts. "Would you like to come sit with us?", Luna finally added. I immediately wanted to shriek out of pure excitement, but I kept my cool and held it in. "I'd be honored your majesty.", I said as I made my way around the table.

I took a seat between Celestia and Luna. A pony dressed in very elegant clothing trotted to the table and introduced himself, "I am Willy, I will be your butler for the evening. What can I get for you young sir?" Immediately without second thoughts I said: "I want the most delicious cake you have!" "Very well, sir." He came back a few moments later with a miniature size cake, he had white frosting decorated with blue and yellow sprinkles and icing design. "Your cake, sir", but I had already started digging in by the time he called me 'sir'. Before long I started hearing giggling coming from either side of me. I poked my head up from the cake to see every-pony staring at me, I then glanced at Luna and Celestia only to find out that the giggling was coming from them. They were trying their best to hold back their laughter but they weren't able to keep it all in. I then gulped down what I had and cleaned the frosting off of my face, feeling more embarrassed than I thought would be. "Sorry", I muttered quietly in shame. "That's all right, there's nothing wrong with being hungry", Luna said. "What's your name?", Celestia asked. "Sunny", I replied still feeling embarrassed over the cake. "What time do you need to be back home?", I heard Luna ask. "Before it gets too late", I replied still amazed at where I was. I still couldn't get over it, I was sitting with the Princesses of Equestria. The very same ones that control the sun and the moon, I had never been more excited. To this day I still can't forget that night, it was the night that would lead to the life I once had before I had woken up here in this Limbo.

Later on after the dinner had ended, they wanted to give me a lift back to the orphanage. When I said I could walk, they insisted on giving me a ride. We got on this beautiful white and gold carriage being pulled by two stallions in the same gold armor that the pegasus at the front door were wearing. The Royal Guard, the protective and faithful soldiers of Celestia and Luna. Some were wearing dark armor and had bat wings, those were Luna's guard. We pulled up to the orphanage not long after we left City Hall. When we had entered we were greeted by a very surprised Miss Tangerine. "Sunny, glad to see your ba-; she stopped mid-sentence when she had seen that I was being accompanied by none other than Celestia and Luna. She then immediately lowered her head and exclaimed: "Welcome your majesties, welcome." "We were just bringing this little pony home. He had a wonderful time at the banquet tonight.", Luna said. "Thank you, your majesties.", Miss Tangerine said raising her head back up.

I had then turned to say bye, but I wound up reaching out and hugging them both. "Thank you...for everything.", I said. "It was our pleasure, little one", Luna replied. ""Maybe we'll see you again someday", Celestia said. "Bye", we all said and went our separate ways.

When I had gotten settled in my room, I got to thinking about how that had happened earlier that night. Celestia and Luna didn't even know who I was, I didn't even look like I had money, and yet they still saw fit to invite me personally to sit with them. They were more than I imagined they would be, sweet, kind, and all around the most generous ponies some-pony could ever meet. Thinking about all they had done, all that they had done for me...I knew then what I wanted to be. I wasn't really sure how I was going to do it, but I just knew deep down that one day...I would be in the Royal Guard.

Chapter 2

All at once I suddenly became aware that I am trotting, for no particular reason at all. I don't know where I'm going, but I know that I am needed somewhere. All that I can see is a pitch black hallway with a light at the end, but as much as I move forward I am not getting any closer. I can hear sounds coming from all directions. Its all happening at once, I can only make out anger filled yells and what sounds like the clashing of metal against metal. Even through all the sounds of war going on, I can still hear my heart pounding. I can feel the fresh blood rushing all through me with every pump coming from my chest, getting faster and more intense with every step taken. As I look ahead staying focused on where it is I'm supposed to be, I begin to see a tall figure at the end of the dark pathway. The blur and fuzziness of the unknown figure begins to become clear and take shape with every footstep taken. Its Celestia, her eyes are locked on me. I then begin to hear this sick, cruel laughter, filled with the foulest evil to ever come from the depths of Tartarus. I suddenly raise my head, only to see a dark pony of some sort with a wingspan of at least 15 feet or more. I began to increase my speed. I knew in the back of my mind that this was no more than a dream, but even with that realization it had all seemed so real and terrifying that I also knew that this was more than just a dream. The figure then begins to circle Celestia, while still maintaining the laughter, which is now growing more and more louder. As it is surrounding Celestia in this vortex of darkness, marks begin to appear on Celestia. From what I could see, they were what looked like cuts and bruises as well as what looked like burn marks. At that moment I quickly broke out into all out flying with every fiber of my being, faster than I thought anypony could move. The closer I get, the more Celestia seems to become more and more like a decaying corpse. I can't let this happen, I won't let this happen...if it means that I no longer draw breath into my lungs then let it be so. This...Monster...will not bring about the end...

******

I finally jerked awake, panting as if I had just ran several miles in a split second. As cold sweat ran my face I tried my best to piece together what I had just seen. "What the hay was that all about?", I said thinking out loud. That...creature or whatever it was, it was doing something to Celestia. Was it a message of some kind? I don't know, but I did know that what I had just experienced was no average nightmare. There was more to this, but what? As I continued to cross-examine the exhausting vision that had attacked my mind, I suddenly heard Miss Tangerine calling me, "Sunny? Are you up yet?" "Yes, ma'am!", I replied. "Come on down when your ready, its time for breakfast!" I looked out the window to see that it was later in the morning than I expected, I must have stayed out later than I thought. I got up and combed the knots and tangles out of my mane. Some people thought I was somewhat of a wuss because I combed it every morning. Most male fillies my age didn't worry about their mane too much, but I was different. Some people thought I had the attitude that was I was natures gift to ponykind, they were wrong of course. I worried about my appearance solely for the reason I didn't want people to look down on me because of who I was. I only had a first name, I don't know if I ever had a last name or not. But I read somewhere that at one time, choosing your own name showed independence of a strong kind. I needed a last name, and I believed I had found the perfect one.

As I began heading for the Kitchen, I passed Miss Tangerine in the hallway just before I had gotten to the stairs. After we had said our usually 'good morning', I asked about my name. "Miss Tangerine, could I ask you something?" "Of course, Sunny. What is it?", she replied possibly expecting I was going to ask about how cool it was that I was brought home by Celestia and Luna, but I wasn't one for boasting. "Since I don't really have a last name, could I possibly give myself one?" She stood there for several moments staying silent. I was worried she would think that I was 'a few stalks short of a good harvest' as she would put it when she spoke about certain ponies. But unbelievably she said: "Its your name isn't it? I think if you want a last name, then your more than entitled to have one. What do you want it to be?" I was shocked that she would let me pick my own without trying to talk me out of it, she didn't even ask me why I wanted to either. Back then I always some problems spelling, as much as I would read. It wasn't that I was illiterate, I had always cared more about what words would represent and what message they were trying to deliver. Spelling wasn't exactly a very big concern with me. "Night", I said, "Sunny Night."

After the night at the banquet, I began trying to think of ways of how I could get into the Royal Guard. I soon found only one way that I could get in quickly, and it was a very big long shot. The banquet was where I met them, and the banquet was where I would execute my plan, as soon as I had one that is. I couldn't fly very good yet and I didn't have the time to go to Flight School, if what I had seen was more than just a dream then time wasn't on my side in the slightest. First thing I did was hit the books. I tried searching for anything I could dig up about Celestia, Luna, and the Guard. The current Captain was a pegasus named Cyrus. Born and raised in Cloudsdale, the pegasus capital. Graduated top of his class in Flight School and soon after began his training to be a Guard where he spent almost 10 years rising in rank slowly before achieving the prestigious title of Captain at the age of Twenty-Four. There was almost nothing about Celestia and Luna that predate a period known as the Period of Disharmony where a draconequiss named Discord terrorized and control the land with a chaotic iron fist. It wasn't forgotten, just briefly mentioned. All records and writings that are before or during that time of chaos were lost or destroyed during Discord's reign. We had a small collection of books at the orphanage about all that I read, but I soon read through them all. Then I had resorted to visiting the local library, that was where I learned most of what I would need. When it came to the Royal Guard, I studied about their ranks, history, tactics...everything the Library had on them, odds are I read it sometime or another. I also learned that there are only a certain number of ways to get into the Royal Guard, easily that is. The easy way was to be of Royal Blood, unfortunately for me I was the farthest thing from Royalty. The hard way was to sign-up for Basic Training and hope to Celestia that you could withstand it all the way to graduation. Looks like me and the hard way were going to be close friends, figuratively speaking of course. The City Hall banquet was my only hope of getting in the Guard at my young age. My plan was that I would infiltrate the banquet through all the security and be as stealthy as possible in hopes that Celestia and Luna would think that I was good enough to be in the Guard even though I was still very young. I wasn't kidding when I said it was a long shot, but when your that young and that determined you believe in the impossible without second thoughts. I started practicing flying in the back area of the orphanage. I had Bugs help me with the physical training, keeping track of the skills I had and the skills I needed. I had practiced flying by marking checkpoints around the yards and alleyways close to the orphange, I could barely get myself of the ground to begin with so this proved quite challenging, but determination can make even the smallest of ponies be the most strong willed of all. When I had gotten the hang of flying I then moved on to focusing on keeping track of direction and control. After some time I then reached the final stage of my self-training in flight, speed. To do this I would fly to the end of the city limits and back keeping track of how long it was taking me to do so. Me and Bugs both learned how to fly this way, trying to outdo each other making sure we stayed in the saddle of flying, so to speak.

When Bugs and me weren't flying, he was helping me practice how I could penetrate their security and if worst-cast scenario happens and I get caught, I'll know their tactics and courses of action. Some of the books I read were strictly on the Royal Guard, focusing on training and tactics. We would sketch the Guards formations and movements on paper, and from there we would determine where the holes in their defenses were. I studied all the sketches we made and all the small notes we had written down about it all. As the days to the next Banquet began to wind down I had already perfected my skills the best I could, but I was still practicing for so long everyday. With all that I have done the past year, all the flying and studying the time has finally come. Tonight's the night of the City Hall Banquet, its all or nothing. If I am successful then I will be running drills in no time, but if I fail...then all hopes of getting in the Guard anytime soon are gone. The nightmare returned to me some nights of that year, showing me the same dream sequence. And every time I always did the same thing as before, the same exact thing. I run to Celestia hoping that the outcome will be different every time it happens. Some nights I would awake with my pillow soaked in cold sweat, I would then enter the bathroom to wet my face and I would always look at myself in the mirror and without realizing it I would utter the words: "Am I Insane?" I knew I wasn't, I couldn't have been. I think I would know if I was insane, enough said. All the nightmares kept me training hard, and it all has come down to this...everything rides on tonight...

"Alright, this is it...", I begin to say to Bugs. "...tonight is make-or-break night." I then take a deep breath to calm my nerves...but then I fail miserably. "I'm doomed", I said bluntly. Bugs then slaps me up the back of my head and says, "Shut up. You've been preparing for this night for the past year. I didn't help you just so you could chicken out at literally the last minute." "I didn't say I was going to chicken out. I'm just nervous is all.", I said with as much honesty as possible. "Come on, you got this. This time tomorrow you'll be owning basic training.", he then stayed silent for a moment before saying: "...And you'll never come back." I quickly jumped up and said, "No you know as well as I do that thats not true. If tonight goes as planned I'll talk to Celestia and Luna about letting me come back with them to the banquet every year and I'll stop by and see everypony. And on top of that I'll write every chance I get, you have my word on that." "I did help you train you at least owe me that?", he said being smart. "Oh shut up.", I threw back. Then we heard Miss Tangerine getting closer to the door. "Here she comes, Good luck!", Bugs said quietly as he made his way out the window to the backyard. I jumped in my bed and covered up, and I then called Miss Tangerine as she passed my door. "Miss Tangerine!?", I hollered trying myself sound weak. She opened the door and then notices me laid up. "Sunny, what's wrong?", she said worriedly as she quickly trotted to my bed. "I feel horrible.", I said trying to look as bad as I was sounding. She examined me for a minute and then finally said, "All that flying is probably catching to you. You stay right here for the night and get some rest." She then got up and left the room just as calmly as she came in. I watched as the door slowly closed behind her and then, I sprang up and fixed my pillows to make it look as if I was still in the bed. I barely eased the window open, careful to stay as silent as possible. I then started down the street on my way to City Wall. The Guard usually keeps an eye for mysterious flyers so it was best for me to stay discreet given I'm by myself and just a filly. As I am making my way I then go back over the plan in my head, I'll sneak in and avoid detection trying to get close to Celestia and Luna. Maybe they'll be impressed that I could sneak in on my own, hopefully enough that they would offer me a place in the Guard. Once again, I can't even stress how much of a long shot it was. But hey, I was young, and determined. And tonight, I was going to see if all that determination payed off.

I had arrived at City Hall not long after the banquet had started. It hadn't changed at all over the course of a year. Paint wasn't chipping and the glass window was spotless, not a single streak on it. I was pretty sure they just cleaned it up for the banquet is all, but then again I did spend a year keeping mostly to myself so I can't really say much. First thing I did was try to find the Captain of the Guard, the one calling all the shots. He wasn't outside from what I could tell so my next objective: Get inside. I examined all the Guards that were visible from where I was standing, they were using basic security from what I could tell; 2 guards at each of the double doors on either side of the front, 1 at every corner of the building keeping watch, and 2 more that patrolled the perimeter. They didn't need high level security for an event like this, there weren't many possible things that posed a threat to Celestia or Luna. But overall you never can be too careful. Now heres where all that reading and studying comes into play, because I know how I can slip in undetected. The Guards posted at the door check every group of people...NOT every individual. So I stood to the side waiting for the right moment to make my move, lucky for me I was small enough that I could sneak in without suspicion in a small group. I smudged in, trying to hide directly in the middle of four ponies to make it look as if we were there together. They never suspected a thing... Once inside, security wasn't as thin as it was outside. At every corner of the lobby where the banquet was taking place there was two guards scanning the crowd continuously. And at the front of the lobby were three more guards examining the crowd as well, one of which was wearing very decorative armor. That must be the Captain, Cyrus. He was very little taller than the rest of the Guards, beating them only by a couple of inches of height. I examined the rest of the room and saw the main table, and there they were. Celestia and Luna were sitting in the exact same seats as last year. From the look of it they haven't changed at all, Celestia had the same shoulder length light pink mane, and Luna had the same sky blue mane as well. Behind them in the back of the room was another Guard that dawned decorative armor as well, only it wasn't as definite as the Captains was. I had to be careful getting to Luna and Celestia, if I got caught then it was all over. I slowly moved from group to group and sometimes hiding under tables, staying cautious of the Guards. When I had gotten close enough that I felt was a safe distance, I went out into the open and began trotting the rest of the way. As I get closer to them, I can see and hear the outcome in my head. Celestia and Luna telling me how impressive my skills were, then they ask me if I would join the Guard. I accept, and I go on to become a well respected remember that keeps them safe from harm. Only...it never happens...

"Hey, filly!", I hear a guard yell right when I'm no more than 6 feet away from Celestia and Luna's table. I froze in place, but then slowly turned to face the guard that had spotted me. "What do you think your doing here?!", he yelled as he began to make his way toward me. I turned back to see that Celestia and Luna have already locked their eyes on me, and then I feel the guards hoof on my shoulder. "Your caught. Its over now", I raged at myself in my head, "Your chances of being in the Guard are ruined now. You can't let them take you, that is just something you can't live with. Well what are you waiting for? RUN, STUPID, RUN!" I reacted without hesitation, I quickly snatched out from under his hoof and broke in sprint for the front door. The guards at the door had it blocked in an instant, I continued to race forward with guards following close behind me. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks, the guards behind me couldn't stop in time, and then crashed into the guards at the door. I quickly turned and dashed toward the back of the lobby. I ran under Celestia and Luna's table yelling "Sorry!" as I came out from under it. I ran through the doors in back, leading me to all the offices and lounge room. I finally rushed into the room at the far end of the hall, it was a conference room. I slammed and blocked the door with a chair, it wouldn't be long before they'd get in. I had to find a way out, and fast. The window!, I exclaimed in my head. I galloped to the window threw it open and took flight just as they had broken through the door. I flew with every bit of strength in me, guards chasing right behind me following close. They may have been flying longer than I have...but they don't know this city like I do. Some days when I was training me and Bugs would always race all through the streets and alleyways, all those bets for pieces of candy really paid off. I went into a full dive, the guards followed. I pulled up just a matter of mere feet above the ground, and the guards still followed. I quickly veered right down an old alleyway and then turned the corner going around the building and crossing the street to another back alley, but as I turned the corner I ducked against the building as they darted past. They stopped to look around not having any idea where I had gone, I quickly darted back down the same alley we came in going to an old lot behind someponies house and hiding behind some wooden crates.

I kept my spot until I didn't see as many guards passing by, when it was safe enough I hid at the end of an alley and very carefully peered out into the street. I scanned the guards thinking of how they were dealing with the situation: "Let's see, two guards about 10 feet apart are patrolling on each street...two on every other rooftop are keeping close watch...there is several in the air patrolling." I immediately recognized this layout...they had the complete area on Lock-down! I had to get back to the orphanage and fast. I started moving from alley to shadow to alley, trying to be as careful as possible but as quick as I could manage. If I got caught, then I am completely and utterly screwed on so many levels. I waited for the exact moment where the guards on the street and the guards up above had their eyes turned away. Slowly but with haste I moved on, trying to avoid being detected. I went down this alley and started to round the corner when all the sudden, I caught a glimpse of gold armor...I jumped backwards and slapped against the wall, hoping to goodness that I wasn't seen. I barely poked enough of my head out to see a guard checking an old vacant lot, he was no less than a few feet away. I had to be as quiet as possible, guards are trained to have eyes like an eagle and ears like a canine. When he had finally left the area I continued on, only this time with more caution. I did not need another close call like that to happen.

I came out from around a dark corner to see that I had finally made it back to the orphanage, all shook up and exhausted from what had transpired no more than an hour earlier. I flew up to the window and climbed in, I didn't bother to turn the lights on. "What a night", I said to myself feeling the bitterness of disappointment at my failed attempt. I wiped my face off with a cloth sitting on my bedside table and climbed into bed. "I guess I just wasn't meant to be in the Royal Guard..." "Oh, I wouldn't say that" I quickly sprang up and looked to see who else was in the room. "Whose there? Show yourself!", I yelled in fear of who might be in there with me. Out from the darkest corner of the room steps Princess Luna, "Surprised to see me?", she asked rhetorically. She then trotted over to the door and then opens it to reveal Celestia standing in the doorway. "Thank you, Luna.", she said as she entered. I immediately lowered my head and began pleading for my life, "Your majesties, I am so sorry for what happened at the banquet. PLLLLEEEAASSEEE forgive me!", I called out scared as ever. "My little pony, you didn't ruin anything, if nothing else you livened it up more than it usually is.", Luna said reassuring me. "We were impressed at how you were able to get in. When you managed to escape, Cyrus had the city put under Lock-down. We also wanted to see how well you would have adapted to the situation. And I think I speak for both Cyrus, Luna, as well as myself when I say we were all greatly amazed at how you managed to make it back here on your own." Just as she finished speaking, the Captain of the Royal Guard, Cyrus, trotted in and without hesitation said: "Sunny, on behalf of the Princesses Royal Guard, I would like to extend my commendations to you as well as the opportunity to become a member of the Royal Guard..."

Chapter 3

"Sunny, it's time to wake up", Celestia said while nudging me awake. "We're here" I raised my head up and rubbed my eyes trying to remove the remnants of the nap I had just taken. I looked and saw that the chariot we were riding in had finally reached its destination, The Caslte of the Royal Pony Sisters, my new home. As we began our decent, Celestia and Luna gave me a brief tour: "After the front gate you have the main strip that runs all the way to the castle gates, it mostly consists of shops and inns. In the center of the kingdom is a monument of Luna and I, representing the end of Discord's ruling." "There are some houses here and there along the main strip but not many, the majority of the houses are located off the main strip behind the shops on both sides. Theres a whole portion of the kingdom with its own courtyard, thats the Barracks where you will undergo your training." "And this is the Castle", Celestia said ending their description of the kingdom. The Castle looked more stunning than I ever thought possible, even more so than the portaits in the old history books I read. Before we landed Celestia and Luna invited me if I wanted to stay my first night at the Castle, which I obviously accepted with excitement.

When we land at the front door of the Castle, we are then greeted by a member of the Guard. "Welcome back, your majesties", he said. "Good to be back", Luna said. The guard then looked at me as I began to speak: "Good Morning, Sir" "Likewise", he replied. We then walked up the front steps and entered in the main hall, where tall stone pillars lined up the sides of the room which also had large sets of windows on both sides. "How long has this been here?", I asked still astonished at how amazing the Castle looked. "The kingdom itself was built when all species of ponies settled in the same area together for the first time. This had all taken place soon after Discord's reign was brought to an end and we became the rulers of Equestria.", Celestia explained. "Discord...", I began to say as hearing that reminded me of something from my studies. "...isn't he that draconequus thing that ruled the land for so long?" Luna and Celestia traded looks and then back at me, their faces expressing their surprise. "Sounds like you did your homework. Where did you learn that?", Luna finally asked. "Well, after that night we met at the banquet I started reading more than I usually would. Mostly about the Royal Guard, there wasn't very much information about either of you. One of the only things I can recall, is that you two stopped Discord using something called the...Elements of Harmony, I think?" "You did a lot of homework apparently.", Celestia said referring to what Luna had just said before. "Thank you, your majesty.", I replied. "Please, call me Celestia." "And I Luna.", they both said. "I'll work on that, ma'am", I responed to both of them. They both smiled happily and we continued on through the castle. The castle was constructed where the individual parts of the castle which included the main hall, the dining area, and the throne room which also led to the resting quarters; they were connected by tunneled staircases. Luna then explained to me the layout of the castle: "The tunnel in back leads up to the living area. The tunnel to the right leads to the dining room and kitchen, and then theres another tunnel from there that leads to the living area as well." "Follow me", Celestia said. We entered through the tunnel in the back of the main hall which led to the throne room and personal quarters. "This is the throne room. Follow me to the left.", Celesita said. We went through a doorway that was an immediate left from the throne area and Celestia proceeded to tell me about the rooms. "Down the left leads to my room and if you go the right you'll come to Luna's room, you'll be staying in the guest room just before you reach Luna's" "I'll show you to your room, come with me", Luna said. I followed her down the hall to the room that Celestia said was mine. As we entered I immediatly became astonished at the size and how well the rooms decor was. "This...is...wow...just wow." "I take it you like it?", Luna asked jokingly. "Like it? This is awesome!" I ran and started jumping up and down on the bed, about as excited as I could be. Luna began laughing as she watched me jump up and down, "Be careful, Sunny. Don't hurt yourself." I then reached down and pulled her up on the bed too and she soon started jumping as well, laughing the whole time I was. "Having fun?" We quickly stopped and looked to see Celestia standing in the doorway laughing to herself. We jumped down with embarassment. "Sorry, sister.", Luna said. "We were just having a little fun.", I added innocently. "Why theres nothing wrong with that is there? It was good to see that Luna still knew how to have fun after all these years.", she said still laughing a little.

We spent the whole rest of the day just talking. About friends, important events in each of our lives, both good and bad times. I didn't have much bad memories to share, but Celestia and Luna did. They told me about when they were very young as far back as they could remember, their family as well. They told me of the tragedy of what happened to the Crystal Empire, how a unicorn named Sombra had enslaved the cyrstal ponies. The rulers of the empire were able to escape and seek help from Celestia and Luna. They vanished Sombra but he was able to place a curse upon the empire, causing it to completely disappear. The rulers were some of Celestia and Luna's relatives, there up in age so there isn't much they can do if Sombra ever came back. They all hope that they would have a child soon, so that their line would continue and there would be somepony that could rule the Crystal Empire if it reappeared. They also went on to tell me about the war with Discord, how he imbodied disharmony which is where his name and capabilities come from. The Alicorns tried their best to stop Discord but ultimatley failed. From there they went on to tell me about their parents. They worked for the King of the Alicorns. All Alicorns lived on floating islands, usually most were only big enough to fit one household. But the Kingdom itself was very large, large enough to hold houses, inns, shops and a castle. When the Alicorns went to war with Discord, he wiped them all out, and it caused the islands to fall from the sky. All except for the kingdom, which remained afloat above cloud level. The location of the Lost Kingdom has been long since lost, no pony knows where it is located now. Spending all that time, just talking and reflecting on our lives was what really made us bond. That was the night when our friendship truly began. I do not know to this day if it was because we were all in our own way, lonely, or that we just didn't have as many friends as most ponies. Whatever the reason, if it wasn't for that night...well I may not even be alive today, so to speak...

Later on that evening we had all sit down to have dinner. We had literally almost talked the whole day away and soon enough we had run out of stuff to talk about. Tomorrow I was going to start training, and that also meant living in the Barracks full time. I had went to bed that night with an almost untold amount of anticipation. Big surprise...my first day of training wound up being one of the most roughest days of my life.

"Are you nervous?", Luna asked as we were making our way to the Barracks. "Nothing I can't handle", I replied. But unfortunately that wasn't the truth, I felt more nervous than I did the day before when I had entered City Hall for the banquet. "We are going to warn you...", Celestia began. "...you will be the youngest trainee here. Normally you have to be at the age of 13 or better to begin, but both Luna and I as well as some help from Cyrus have secured you a spot." "Does he want to get me in that bad?", I asked still wondering why he agreed with Celestia and Luna about offering me the opportunity to start at my young age. "Cyrus has always had a way of telling when somepony has the determination and will it takes to make it in the Royal Guard.", Luna replied, "He has been known to completely overlook ponies twice your age that had tremendous skill, but lacked the drive to reach their full potential. But that night he saw something in you, to him he saw that you not only had the skills but that you also had more determination than a lot of full grown adults he has meet." "Is he going to be teaching me?", I asked anxiously. "We're not sure who will be teaching, but you have to be ready for whoever and whatever may happen.", Celestia said. I looked ahead with more confidence than I had before and said, "Don't worry, I'll be ready for anything."

Just a couple of hours before it reached mid-day we had arrived. I stood there watching the front door, dawning mixed emotions of fear and dread. "Good luck, Sunny", Luna said wishing me the best along with Celestia. "You can do this, all of us know you can." I took a few deep breaths before eventually trotting inside. I opened the door and began walking down the hall looking for the room that I was to wait in with the older new recruits. When I had found the room, I entered without hesitation or second thought. The room itself all at once went silent and they all simoltaneously turned their eyes on me, in shock that a mere filly was going to be training along side them. I slowly trotted around the room grabbing the first empty seat I could find, all while still being stared at. No longer that I had taken my seat, we all heard: "ATTENTION!" We all immediately leaped out of our seats and stood in a single file line, keeping our eyes looking forward. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Cyrus entering the room. "Alright, listen up! I am Captain Cyrus, some of you may have heard of me and some of you haven't. For those of you that have been living under a rock, I'm the head honcho of the Guard as some of you young ponies like to say. I oversee all Guard activity in Equestria, that means no guard can even say they're hungry unless I say so. Your training begins today...over the next 4-6 years you are going to be pushed to limits you never even imagined possible and your psych will be tested to the point that some of you WILL not come out of this the same way as you came in." Cyrus then called upon the Pegasus trainer: "Sergeant Reap!" In came another guard, one that struck me as somepony that I had seen somewhere before. "Sir!", he said marching in. "This is Sergeant Reap, he will be training all of you goose-necked pegasi. Takeover, Reap!" "Sir, yes, Sir!", Reap said as Cyrus left the room not saying anything else.

"Alright ladies, listen up and listen good, 'cause I'm saying this just once. This is going to be the most longest 4-6 years of your lives IF you even make it that far. Some of you may wind up in the Royal Guard, some of you are going to walk away hanging your head with shame and so-", he suddenly went silent in mid-sentence and locked eyes with me, looking as if his face was red and steam coming out of his ears. "YOU!", he snaps. All at once it suddenly came to me exactly who this pegasus was...this was the guard who led the chase after me at City Hall! "WHAT IN THE HAY ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", he demanded I answer. I quickly responded with a smart attitude, thinking 'this is going to be a long day': "Uhm, training to be a Royal Guard? Duh." Reap then exploded with laughter, before finally saying: "You? In the Guard? Please, you'll never even be good enough to polish my breastplate!" This remark suddenly made me flair with anger, causing me to scream in his face. "AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET OUTSMARTED BY SOMPONY A THIRD OF MY AGE, MR. BIGSHOT!" Just as those words left my mouth, Reap yells back in my face: "IF YOU WEREN'T JUST A FILLY, I'D RIP OUT YOUR GUTS AND USE THEM TO CLEAN MY ARMOR!" "STAND DOWN, REAP!" Everypony in the room, including myself and Reap all quickly stood at attention...Cyrus had come back in the room. "Whats your problem, Sergeant?" "Sir, this is no place for a little pony to be. And he is also disrespectful." "First off Sergeant, what you just said was nothing that should have been said to a filly! Second, as I overheard the both of you, he was giving disrespect where disrespect was due! And finally, he was hoof-picked by none other than myself and the Princesses. So if you want to complain to us about how big of a mistake you think this is, then go right ahead, its your flank on the line. But if theres nothing else, SHUT THE HAY UP AND DO YOUR JOB, SERGEANT!" "Sir, yes, sir." As Cyrus turned to leave the room, he gave me a reassuring look. I felt a little better knowing that what I did at the banquet wasn't going to carry weight against me here. Reap then took a moment to re-compose himself, "As I was saying...some of you will walk away with shame and some of you will mentally break under the strain. It doesn't matter which you are, until your departure comes, you belong to me. You will not laugh and you will not cry, your in Guard Training, not some Basic-Self-Defense class you low down feedbags! Do I make myself clear?!" "Sir, yes, Sir", we all said simultaneously. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!", he screamed. "SIR, YES, SIR!"

We were then all led out back to the work grounds. The work area was complete with a round track for running, padded areas for push-ups and sit-ups, and a small arena for practicing close-quarters combat. In the air up above, there were cloud rings scattered out in an obstacle course. "On your faces, maggots!", Reap suddenly commanded. We all dropped down to the push-up position ready to put forth our best efforts. "Lets see what you all can do, begin.", Reap commanded. Most of the time Reap kept his eyes focused on me, just hoping that he would find a reason to say that I couldn't physically handle it. The oldest out of us all was close to 16-years-old. I wasn't but only 9, everypony else was twice my size easily. A 14-year-old was the one who did the most push-ups that first day, marking up 57. I didn't have but 46, but the pony with the lowest push-ups was 37. From there we did some running to keep the muscles strong in case we were in a position where we couldn't fly. We were required to run at full speed for as long as we could keep it up. Longest time clocked was close to 7 minutes with the shortest time at full speed being almost 4 1/2 minutes. My time clocked in that first day was just under the line of 6 minutes. I could tell that Reap was disappointed that he hadn't yet found a good reason to get rid of me yet, but at the same time it seemed he knew that I was here to be in the Guard and not to just mess around. Finally we came to flying. This part of the excercises required that we flew through all rings for 10 laps as fast as possible. I was the only one here that never took classes at flight school, so you can guess I was somewhat nervous. I was used to flying enough that I could fly through the rings easily, but going fast as possible and making all the hard turns was what was going to get me. The curves and turns in this obstacle course were far worse than the alleyways in Baltimare. The best time was taken by the 16-year-old, he had more flying experience than the lot of us so we weren't surprised for that to happen. The older pegasus clocked in at 24 seconds, with all that flight school training and experience he beat us all. But me, the 9-year-old filly from Baltimare that never went to flight school...had clocked in 2nd place, tailing with 26 seconds...

The days training was finally over. Exhaustion had its firm grip on us all, with some of us even vomiting from it. Today was only an evaluation, the real training would begin tomorrow. We were given the rest of the day to ourselves for rest and relaxation. We were shown to the bunk room, where we then got settled in. Later on that night when I had recovered some energy, I wrote a letter to Celestia and Luna telling them about my first day:

Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,

Today, was very exhausting. This morning when I had walked in, all the other recruits were staring at me. I guess being a 9-year-old taking Guard Training will have that effect. As fate would have it, the guard that is in charge of our training, Sergeant Reap? It turns out that it is the same guard that was chased me through the banquet. Lets just say that things got a little sour when we finally recognized each other. We shared some unpleasant words and gotten angry, but don't worry, Cyrus stepped in and kept it from getting worse. After our little 'confrontation' was over, we went outside and underwent the physical test. We all put forth our best, and we all did really well. I attached a copy of the stats to this letter, I didn't have the best results but I'm more than satisfied with what I had. I wasn't extremely nervous, but I was afraid that I wouldn't have been able to keep up with everypony else. I guess I was wrong. Training was just as much a challenge as I expected, but I'm not going to complain. I'm just happy that I had gotten the chance to be here. Hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,  
Sunny Night

Later on that night just before it was lights out, I had gotten a response from Celestia and Luna:

Dear Sunny,

We are very happy to hear that you did very good on your first day. But we are very sorry about what happened with Sergeant Reap. If we would have known he was the instructor, we would have gave him a heads up and told him not to hold what happened against you. Although we are proud of you that you stood your ground against him when you did. We recieved reports about the days training, including what happened with Reap and what was said. He shouldn't have snapped at you like that and he certainly shouldn't have said something like that to somepony your age but it seems you handled yourself well. We were also impressed with your performance stats. For a filly of your size and age with stats like what we saw? Very impressive. We hope to keep getting good reports like todays and we also hope that we can get together again sometime soon. Until then, be careful, and keep it up.

Sincerely,  
Princess Celestia & Princess Luna

After our excercises the next day, I sent a letter to Bugs, telling him about life in the Barracks. He couldn't believe that I had gotten into it with Sergeant Reap like I did, but he also agreed that he deserved what was said to him. He asked me about the Kingdom itself was like. I told him that a lot of ponies up here weren't as down to earth as the ponies back in Baltimare. Some days after that whenever I had gotten the chance, I would visit Celestia and Luna to have dinner and stay the night. I had asked them about going with them to the Banquet at Baltimare City Hall every year and bringing Bugs as a guest. They smiled and told me that me and Bugs would be just as much an honored guest as they were. Every year that came I always visited the orphange on banquet night to see Miss Tangerine, and bring Bugs to the banquet.

Time went on...and my training was coming to an end. Before long...the one test that would determine whether or not I would be in the Royal Guard...was getting closer as the days went by...

Chapter 4

It has been 4 years since the first day of my new life, and much has changed. Bugs Lee had since been adopted, and he now lives in Fillydelphia with a family that owns their own buisness. Although he lives much farther away than before, we still keep in close touch through letters. On occasion when I was able to leave the Barracks, I would sometimes travel with Celestia and Luna whenever they had business to take care of in Fillydelphia. Bugs's new family are very much respectful, and very loving towards Bugs. He seemed just as happy as I was, even more so that he was now going to Flight School and had more friends. My days at the Barracks never slowed down, training hasn't let up at all. Training never gets easier, you just eventually adapt to it. Its been brutal, but I've been able to keep up with everypony and even surpass some when it came to the stats. But even through all that progress over the years, I began having doubts about if I have what it takes to be in the Royal Guard. As if my doubts weren't bad enough...the nightmares I used to have...they've come back. The dark corridor, the unbearable sounds, and the monster...it all seemed more amplified than it was before, and more intense. I'm very worried that if I can't get my head on straight soon, I'll fail the Endurance Test that we have to do. What adds on to my dread filled suspense is that they refuse to tell us what we have to do, and what happens if we fail. I know it means whoever fails won't be a guard, but I don't know if it is a permanent ban from it.

"Sunny?!" I suddenly snapped my head back, bringing me out of my state of deep thinking. "Yes, Celestia?" "Is everything OK, you've been loosing focus a lot lately.", she asked getting more worried by the second. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind lately.", I said hoping that we would move on to another subject. "Is it because of the upcoming test?", Luna asked. "Kinda...", I replied thinking about the nightmares once more. "Is it something else then?", Luna asked once more. "Nothing I can't handle.", I said. I was kidding myself, I didn't know how to contemplate all of what I've been seeing. None of it made sense at all. "Sunny, you know you can talk to us if somethings wrong", Celestia began. "You can talk to us about anything." "I know its just, I just believe that it's something that I have to handle on my own." Celestia and Luna then looked at each other, before Celestia finally said: "If you feel you must handle this yourself...then we won't talk about it unless you want." "I'm sorry, its just...its been bothering me for some time now and I just feel I need to take care of it on my own.", I said feeling like I was pushing them away even though they wanted to help. "Sunny, you don't have to be sorry. We understand completely. We've done the same to each other when we felt we had personal problems, but the other stayed close when needed. We're here if you ever need us, you know that.", Luna said reassuringly. "Thank you, both of you.", I said feeling very grateful that I had them as good friends. As dinner continued on we talked like we usually did. All through dinner they kept assuring me that I was going to pass the Test, it helped some but overall it didn't do much good. But the test was only half my worries. No matter what anypony said or what I told myself, I couldn't help but believe that the nightmare that has been plaguing me for the last 5 years was more than just some dream. Ever since the night I had met Celestia and Luna, my mind has never truly had rest from it.

I couldn't spend the night that time, because tomorrow was the test and I needed to stay in the Barracks. That night, as I laid in my bunk, I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. I stayed there for a few hours, thoughts of complete failure kept forcing their way into my mind. I eventually couldn't take just laying there any longer, and I finally just got up and headed outside in hopes that getting some air would help. As I am walking around the work grounds, I began reflecting over the past 4 years. Everypony didn't think I belonged here, and that I could never make it this far. But as I stood there watching my training playback in my head, I start to believe that they were probably right. I've spent 5 years including the year I put my so called party crasher plan together, trying to be in the Royal Guard. I was 13...hitting my teenage years, I hadn't even gotten my Cutie Mark yet. I must have been the only 13-year-old in all of Equestria that still didn't have a Cutie Mark. I was teased because of it yes, but it wasn't until now that I had just realized how odd that was. At that moment with all the thoughts of doubt already messing me up, I thought that I had done nothing but wasted my time chasing some childhood dream that cost me 5 years of my life. All because of that dream. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" I quickly turned around to see that Reap had just walked out the door. "Just getting some air, sir. Couldn't sleep." Just by the look of me and the fact that I have never gotten up during sleep hours, Reap could tell that I wasn't in my right state of mind. "Something on your mind?", he asked. "Nothing I can't handle, sir." Reap then walked up beside me looking out at the work grounds and said: "Last I checked we were off duty at this time of the night, I'm no sir to you during sleep hours. Thinking about tomorrow?" "Amongst other things", I said trying not to express what was going through my head. But something just made me want to get this out in the somehow, to tell somepony. I finally spoke up: "Have you ever felt that if you failed at something, it was going to affect your life more than you thought?" Reap looked at me and said: "I'm not sure I follow..." "Like...you knew something was going to happen, and no matter what you did it felt as if it was all in vain?", I asked trying not to be too revealing about what was causing these questions to arise. "Your having doubts about whether or not you have what it takes to be in the Royal Guard...", Reap said sounding as if he had been in that position before. "Yeah...", I uttered, glad that he knew somewhat of how I was feeling. "Sunny...your the youngest trainee to have ever undergone training. The oldest out of everypony in the group is getting close to his 21st birthday, and both you and him are neck-to-neck on the stat boards beating out everypony else and you are only 13-years-old." Reap stayed silent for a moment before he said something I never thought I would hear him say: "I know that you and I have never seen eye-to-eye, and I definitely know that we hate each other with a passion. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let the one that could surpass Cyrus himself just walk away from it all." I looked up at Reap in complete shock, "Do you really think that?" "No...I know it for a fact, and so does everypony else here. Except for the most important of all...you. No one else got you here except you. Everypony has doubts, even Celestia and Luna have their doubts. But what you've got to learn is that it doesn't matter what fears you may have, what is important is that until the day you die, you do your best to make sure that those fears don't come true." And with that he turned and started heading back to his private quarters, leaving me by myself to think...about everything...

Suddenly from behind me in the building, I heard the bell. It was time to wake up and get ready. I quickly rushed back in and started the daily process of the early morning hours. I made my bed as neatly as possible, and I then brushed through my hair with haste. As soon as we were threw with our personal area, we ran and stood in front of our bunks at attention awaiting the arrival of Cyrus and Reap. As they entered we were all greeted the usual way, "Good morning, ladies." To which we replied like we always did, "Good morning, sir." "Today, is a very important day. I regret to say that some of you may not receive a high grade today. But I am confident that most of you won't disappoint. First, we shall eat breakfast. Second, we will all meet out front to march as a team to the Castle grounds. From there you shall receive further instructions on how the test will be executed. Dismissed!" Our final day of Basic Training, had officially begun. We all headed to the Mess Hall for our morning meal. With the test that we had to do today, we were going to need the energy bad. After we had eaten breakfast we all piled out front and formed two single file lines, Cyrus and Reap were already waiting for us. We began marching, everypony was watching us as we made our way down the main street. When we passed by, I could hear laughing coming from several citizens. I automatically assumed that they were laughing at me, being I was smaller than everypony else that was marching. But deep down I didn't care, I was happy to be marching. But in the back of my mind I was dreading it as well. When we had arrived at the castle we were ordered to march to the right of the castle. To the right of the castle was a small semi-steep hill that lead below the castle to a small private garden. I could remember when I was younger...I remember when Celestia and I played hide and seek. Luna was away on royal business for most of the time. We stayed in the garden longer than we originally planned. We stayed out to watch Luna raise the moon and awaited her return. All three of us stayed out watching the stars, until I had fallen asleep. Hard to believe that was just over 2 years ago.

"Halt!" We stopped right where we stood, still staying in line looking forward. "Welcome to the Castle garden boys.", Captain Cyrus began. "This is where you will be taking the Endurance Test. The test will proceed as follows: The object of the test is to carry 4 times your body weight across the main field. This main field runs the length of 100 meters. If you stop moving, Sergeant Reap here will begin counting to three. If you do not continue moving after the count reaches 3, then your test is over. Depending on exactly how far you can carry your weight over the field will determine what position you will have and what level of training you will receive over the next 3-6 years depending on what level you acquire here today. Sergeant Reap and I shall be evaluating you personally. You are also being observed by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna so you all better be respectful." I looked around for Celestia and Luna, careful not to move out of line. They were seated at one end of the field, presumably the side we have to crawl to. I snapped my eyes forward once again to see what other information Captain Cyrus had to give. "This is your final test in Basic Training. This test not only determines what position you will be in, but IF you will even be in the Guard at all. The minimum results required are you have to at least reach the 1/4 mark on the field. If you do not even reach that far, then its so long. I wish you all good luck. Is all that clear?" "Sir, yes, Sir." The test has officially begun. One by one they all had the weights thrown on and they pushed themselves to their limits trying to at least get across the 1/4 mark on the field which was equal to 25 meters. There wasn't but one that didn't make it to the 1/4 line, he was sent to be medically checked out and then sent home. Most of them made it over the half life, but only two made it over 75 meters of the way across the field. Then...it was my time...

As I slowly trotted toward the starting line, I could feel time slow down. Seconds eased by as if they were minutes, I could hear my heart pounding in my chest feeling as though it was going to come out of my chest. They attached the harness on me and readjusted it to my size. I weighed at that point in time a mere 85 or 90 pounds, which meant that I had to carry an estimated total of 360 pounds across 100 meters of solid ground. Soon as the weights were secure I felt how much they weighed all at once, making me feel as if I was about to just drop to the ground like a brick. I looked up and seen Celestia and Luna were seated just past the 100 meter marker, watching my every move. I had to give it my all, I can't just quit. "Go!", Cyrus yelled. I pulled with all the strength I had, moving slowly to start with. Soon enough I made it past the 1/4 line, 25 meters and counting. I pushed on, my knees wobbling and throbbing in pain from the strained muscles. The 1/2 marker is just a few feet away, thoughts run through my head about quitting once there. But in that split second, with tears and sweat rolling down my face, and my muscles locking up...time slowed down in my head. And I heard Reap's voice echoing: "It doesn't matter what fears you have..." I reached the 50 meter line and pushed on heading for the 3/4 marker as my vision started to blur. When I had gotten only 6 feet away from the 3/4 marker, I began fighting to stay conscious. I suddenly collapsed on my stomach exhausted, and I then began hearing counting. "ONE!" I barely opened my eyes and glanced forward to see Celestia. Only my vision is so disorientated I can only see her and everything else seems dark. "TWO!" All at once...I heard laughing... And I could see...the monster. It seemed as though it was flashing in and out of view as if I was hallucinating. I couldn't tell if what I was seeing was real, but all in that instant it didn't matter. That wasn't just a dream I had been seeing, it was something more. I felt my hoof slam down on the ground in front of me as I started to crawl. I could no longer hear counting, only the maniacal sick laughter of whatever this was I was seeing. As I am struggling to keep moving on, I hear Reap's voice once more: "...what is important is until the day you die, you do your best to make sure that those fears don't come true." I clawed the ground, with every muscle in my body continuously growing weaker by the second. I passed over 75 meters and began moving toward the ending line, still keeping focus on this monster that is circling above Celestia. My heart pounding...my muscles flaring with pain...and sweat pouring from every pore on my physical being, I barely see a flash of bright light through my tears coming from somewhere behind me. Finally...I cross over the finish line and collapse once more at Celestia and Luna's feet. Without even being able to catch my breath...I saw everything go black...

I had awoken some time later. When I had opened my eyes I had seen that it was night time, but the moon was shining through the window bringing some light in. I tried to raise my head up, but immediately fell back. It felt as though every muscle in my body was cut to pieces. While trying to ignore the high amounts of pain that were shooting through me, I tried remembering why I had blacked out. I remember that I was doing the test...and that's all. I can't remember how far I had gotten, I just remember seeing Celestia and Luna just before I lost consciousness. I stuck my head up slightly once more to look around, only to see Celestia and Luna were in the room as well. Both of them were asleep, even Luna. She usually slept during the daytime but given the test was happening today I didn't think she had gotten much sleep. It wasn't long before I noticed a rolled up letter that was sitting just a few inches from my left arm, I very carefully rolled over to try and get a hold of it. Every inch moved meant another wave of pain I felt rush over me. I had tears running down my face before I had gotten in a good enough position I could open the letter. I untied the ribbon and broke the seal, and I began reading leaning toward the moon lit side of the room:

Sunny,

If your reading this then it means that your tougher than we originally thought. You did an unbelievable job out there. Not only did you go farther than everypony else, but you crossed the entire field. We had you brought to the guest room and we had the town doctor take a look at you to check and see if you were going to be OK. He said you over exhausted yourself and pulled almost every muscle in your back and legs, and that you just needed a lot of rest and some time off. When we had gotten you settled in and relaxed, Celestia and Luna requested that along with your acceptance into the Royal Guard, they also asked that you be assigned to be their personal bodyguard for when they must do business outside the kingdom. This means that you will receive the highest level of physical and combat training possible, which will take some more time to learn. But with what you accomplished today, you are more than qualified to tackle this kind of high level training. They became very worried when you collapsed unconscious like that. I had came up earlier this evening to drop the letter off, and they were still here at your bedside waiting for you to wake up. With all that you have been through for the last 4 years, it gives me great honor to say: Congratulations. We knew you had the potential to be in the Guard, but we never expected for you to achieve the highest honor possible. You surprised us all, welcome to the Royal Guard, Sunny.

Signed,  
Captain Cyrus of the Royal Guard

P.S.: In case you haven't noticed already, check your flank.

I very carefully leaned forward, fighting all the pain. I pulled the covers away to reveal that I had gotten my Cutie Mark. It was in the shape of a knights helmet, with a deep blue tone. It was everything that they said a Cutie Mark would be, a reflection of what your good at and what your destined to do. I was right all along, I did belong here. All the pain and physical tole it took, was all worth it. As I laid my head back on my pillow, I whispered to myself: "I did it..." I soon drifted off back to sleep, and slept peacefully. For many years after that I never even thought about the nightmares I used to have. But little did I know that the true Nightmare...had not even started yet...

END OF PART 1

**PART 2**

****Chapter 1

It has been 12 long years since I had taken that test. An average time period of bodyguard training would have been centered around 1 year, but since I was so young at the time I was forced to wait until I was of age. I began my advanced training the day I was physically able to move without pain from the Endurance I had to face. I also took the opportunity to take some extra curricular activities. I took classes on Criminal Investigation so that I would be more prepared to handle such situations if they arose, as well as such activities that would help me become more observant of my surroundings. I honed my skills and technique, eagerly awaiting the day that I would become an official member of the Royal Guard. The day I turned 18 I took up my armor and swore the oath: "Until the last drop of blood leaves my body; Until I draw my last breath from my lungs; I shall defend Equestria and it's rulers, as well as all who inhabit it. I swear from this day forth, that mine enemies may take my life, but they will never harm Equestria." It was an oath that I was more than proud to follow without question, and without regret. I resided in the castle, waking up early every morning to make sure that Celestia was up and about to raise the sun, and to also make sure that Luna was awake to lower the moon. There were some days where she wouldn't get the opportunity to sleep during the day, so she would just make up for it at night after she raised the moon. I would always be on hand when the Guard itself needed back up or extra patrols trying to be as dedicated to the Guard as possible. My main position as Celestia and Luna's personal bodyguard came into play when they would leave the kingdom. Either on special occasions or Royal business, I followed right behind. In the 7 years between when I took my oath and woke up here in this dark realm, I had traveled to all places known in Equestria along with occasionally leaving Equestria traveling to neighboring kingdoms. One of the places that we had gone to that intrigued me the most, was a kingdom called Canterlot which was populated mostly by the Unicorns. Similar to how the Pegasus had their own city of Cloudsdale. The Earth Ponies in that era didn't have their own residence. They lived all across the land, making sure that all of Equestria wouldn't have a shortage of food. Once I had asked Celestia and Luna about giving them a piece of land to call their own, but unfortunately there wasn't an area large enough. There weren't many times when I had to actually get physical with anypony. When I did, it was just usually angry protesters or something along those lines. I even stopped an assassin on two separate occasions. Not like my presence mattered much, they never would have been able to present a challenge to Celestia or Luna. I always wondered for the longest time, if they were really that desperate for attention or were just plain idiots.

Over the years even though all that I had going on, Celestia, Luna and myself would always set aside a day for us to have fun. Our friendship was very important to us all, especially with how close we were. But things weren't going as wonderful as any of us had hoped. Over the years, Luna seemed to become more...withdrawn. She began speaking in the old Royal ways, using old time proper grammar and speaking loud at times. Her and Celestia began having arguments on occasion. I had respected their privacy enough that I couldn't bring myself to ever eavesdrop on them, even though I wanted nothing more than for the arguing to stop. When the disagreements first began, they were quickly resolved before the night was over and they would both apologize. But as more time went by, it became clear that when Luna would apologize, she wouldn't mean it at all. On the days we would all sit down for dinner, or would even spend time with each other, you could fell that something in her was changing. There were even times when she would uncontrollably go off on me saying hateful things. It was if something was slowly bringing her hate out in the open more and more. Neither Celestia or Luna would talk about what all the arguments were about, even to me they tried their best to keep it to themselves. All I could do after a certain point was just sit back and hope that things would go back to the way they once were all those years ago...

*************

I had asked the guards that patrolled the early morning hours to start waking me up on a daily basis. This day in particular started off as another other normal day, they would wake me up and I would have an early breakfast waiting for the time to awaken Celestia. Not many of the guards were the conversational type, so most mornings I would talk to the head chef, Ardy. He used to reside in Canterlot, where he took classes in Culinary Arts. He moved here with his wife and began cooking for the Princesses several years before I first came here. He took his job very seriously and to this day remains one of the best cooks I have ever met. "Good morning, Sunny." "Morning, Ardy. Sleep good?", I replied while taking a seat at the counter wiping the remnants of sleep from my eyes. "Surprisingly well. And yourself, sir?" "About as good as anypony can. And Ardy, I've told you before you don't need to call me 'sir'.", I said. "Well, when you have been raised to be polite and elegant it will kind of stick...sir." We never had much to talk about, he'd ask me about things were the day before and I would sometimes ask about his family. And every time he would always something good to say about his wife and child. When he would talk about them it was as if nothing else in the world existed. I always had great respect for him.

The time had come for my days work to commence. I walked through the tunneled staircase heading for the personal quarters. I opened the door to see she was still sound asleep. I quietly trotted over to her bed, and nudged her, "Princess, it's time to wake up. It is one hour until the sun needs to be raised." She rolled over and opened her eyes before saying: "How many times have I told you, you can just call me Celestia." I smiled and with a slightly smart attitude replied, "Sixteen years and I'm still working on it, ma'am." She chuckled slightly before finally sitting up and got out of bed. I then exited Celestia's room and headed for Lunas to see if she was up and ready. I opened the door and saw her sitting by the window looking out over the land, but she didn't look as though she was enjoying the view. I trotted up beside her and began looking out the window as well. Seeing the moon shining down across the quiet and peaceful place known as Equestria was something I never got bored of looking at. "Beautiful, isn't it?", I asked rhetorically. She glanced at me for a slight second before returning her attention to the moon-lit view. "At least somepony believeth so", she replied using old grammar. "Is there something troubling you, Princess?" "It is nothing of importance, Sunny.", she said flatly. "You know that if its causing you or Celestia problems that it is important to me as much as it is to you. You can't hide anything from me, I've known you too long." All of the sudden she quickly turns and yells at me with high aggravation in her voice...and it also sounded as if there was another voice screaming along side hers: "Thou hast only known us for a mere 16 years thy mortal whelp!" I stepped back in fear, shocked at how she would say something like that to me. She pulled back and shook her head, placing a hoof against her temple as if in pain. "We apologize, Sunny. We did not mean what was just spoken, we have had a lot on our mind as of late and we wish not to discuss it openly." I regained my composure and plainly said: "Very well, Princess. You better start getting ready, its almost time for the moon to be lowered." I turned to leave and as I trotted away I could just barely make out Luna grunted under her breath. I did not pay much attention because I was still shaken from the way she had suddenly lost her temper. Later on that morning when the time came for the sun to be raised, Luna was not present outside with Celestia and myself. She lowered the moon, but why she didn't come with us to the balcony and chose to keep to herself was something she never did. We were worried that something was wrong with her, but I could tell that Celestia knew more than she was claiming.

My duties on this day were going to be somewhat different than usual. Cyrus had asked if I could come to the barracks and give the introduction to the new trainees. I didn't wear armor like most of the other guards did. My armor was thick enough to stop a blade of some type, but it was also light enough that I could get around faster if I needed to. I put on my armor and left the Castle heading for the barracks. It was a beautiful day, and everypony was enjoying it. Some were shopping, playing in the park, or just hanging out with their friends and acquaintances having a good time. The sun was shining, and everypony seemed just as happy as ever. When I had arrived at the barracks I entered through the front door, and was greeted by Reap. I threw up a hoof in salute, "Sergeant Reap." Reap stood there looking at me for a moment before finally saying: "Put your hoof down, I'm not your CO anymore. And it's Commander now." "I see the last few years have treated you well?", I asked while lowering my hoof. "I guess you could say that. Cyrus is getting ready to retire and I reckon I'm going to be taking his place as Captain. That's just going to be fun", he said with high sarcasm. We both laughed and I finally asked, "Are the trainees waiting in the main room?" "Waiting to be chewed up and spit out like a piece of gum.", he replied metaphorically. "Better not keep them waiting long then. They're just going to love running drills for the first time.", I said using some sarcasm of my own. I then headed for the main room with Reap following behind me. I suppose he was wanting to see just how verbally brutal I could get after that 'disagreement' we had on my first day of training. I trotted through the door to see them casually talking amongst themselves. "ATTENTION!", I called loudly. They all quickly jumped in line like they were instructed to do so, and did it with more haste than the usual trainees. I began trotting down the line pacing back in forth in front of them as I spoke: "I am Sunny Night, personal bodyguard and escort for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, have been for the past 7 years. I started my training when I was only 9 years old, and though some of you may laugh at the idea you WILL come to see that no matter what age you are or how strong you are, its your will to continue that makes a true Royal Guard. As long as I am here and speaking to you all, the first and last words out of your filthy sewers will be 'sir'. Do I make myself clear?" "Sir, yes, Sir!" "Bullspit, sound off like you got a pair!" "SIR, YES, SIR!" "You have signed up to be in the Royal Guard. This will be the longest and toughest time any of you have and ever will be put through. Some of you will walk away, crawl away, or be carried away depending on how much of this Tartarus-spawn training you can take. No matter what condition you leave, remember this: It takes determination and teamwork for the Royal Guard to work like it should. And no matter what you may think...no matter how rich you are or who your parents are you remember this, your flank belongs to the Guard now. You will not eat, sleep, blow your nose, or even scratch yourself without your commanding officers say so. Now lets get to work, I want each and every one of you to report in the work area and be ready to follow your instructors orders by the time I count to three! ONE!" By the time I had finished saying one, they had all left the room haste-fully before I could even reach two. "I see you haven't slowed down any" I turned to see that Cyrus had entered the room while I was talking to the trainees. "Captain Cyrus", I said while saluting. "At ease Sunny. It's good to see you haven't lost your edge." "I did learn from the best after all.", I replied. "Correction, I taught the best."

After I had spoken with Cyrus and Reap for a few minutes I went back to the castle to see if there was anything else that needed to be done. I ran into Celestia in the lobby when I entered, "Hey. Is there anything else I need to do?" "Not really, there isn't anyhing else scheduled for today so just take the rest of the day off. You've earned it, and yes for once take no for an answer.", she said jokingly but serious. "Yes, ma'am." "Sunny...", she began to say referring to me calling her ma'am. I turned my head as I headed upstairs and said: "Still working on it...ma'am." I decided to just lay down for some rest, the day wasn't over yet so I had more than enough time to kill. I took off my armor and left it by the door before finally laying down and drifting off to sleep. But as I laid there sleeping...the nightmares that tormented me once before, paid me a visit...

*******

I suddenly jerked awake, cold sweat pouring from my face once more. As I wiped the sweat from my brow, I began to faintly hear Celestia and Luna, they were arguing again. I jumped up and stepped out my door heading for Celestia's room where the arguing was coming from. The door to Celestia's room suddenly flew open, Luna had just left the room heading in my direction. As we got closer I started to ask Luna what was amiss, but she roughly bumped my shoulder saying: "Out of our way!" as she continued on without remorse. I turned and continued into Celestia's room. Soon as I entered the room, she collapsed to the floor overwhelmed with tears and sobbing. I rushed to her side, "Celestia, what happened?!" As I knelt down next to her, she lifted her head and tried talking through her tears: "L-Lunas...leaving Sunny. And w-we don't know i-if shes ever going to c-come back." She then latched to me letting all of her sobs out on my shoulder. I turned my head back to look where Luna was walking. I could feel tears arising in me, but I did my best to hold them back. I didn't break down and sob, but I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face...

Celestia continued to cry for several minutes. I tried my best to calm her down, still trying not to sob uncontrollably myself. It took a while before she was able to get a hold of herself. When she had recovered, Celestia explained what happened. Luna had came to Celestia to ask if the moon could rise earlier than usual, and stay up longer as well. Celestia tried to explain to her that it wasn't possible due to the balance of nature; Crimes could increase, and creatures as well as dangerous animals would be out roaming longer than they should be. When Celestia had said this, Luna began shouting very loudly to the point that Celestia claimed that she could fell tremendous wind-like force behind her voice. And the arguing ensued, becoming more hateful with every sentence said. Finally, Luna said that she no longer wished to be here any longer and that she would be better off dead than to be here. That was when she stormed out, not uttering another word. "Do you want me to go after her?", I asked. "No...this is her choice. As much as I don't want her to leave, this is what she wants. Leave her be...", she answered sadly. "Do you think she'll come back?" "I really don't know, Sunny. We can only hope that she will at this point." She then glanced outside to see how late it was getting, before finally getting back to her hooves. "Come on...its time for the sun to be lowered.", she said sounding depressed. It took everything Celestia had to put all of what has happened aside so that she could do what she needed to do. As I watched the sun slowly disappear behind the horizon, I had never before realized how beautiful it truly was. I had felt like a complete idiot, never noticing the sunset in all the 25 years I have been alive. It was truly a shame that it was going to be the last sunset I would ever see...

Chapter 2

That night I couldn't sleep, the thought that Luna may never come back tormented me. The same Luna that I had known since I was only 8-years-old, and thought as more than just a friend...had changed. She just left it all behind, with only the regret that she had not left sooner. I finally gotten up out of bed, submitting to the fact that I couldn't get rest and slowly trotted to the window. Everything was quiet, the only light radiating from the moon. It was truly something to see, the wind whispering in the air was all that could be heard. As I watched the night go by, I tried to think of why Luna would be unhappy with what she had control of. The night was just so calm and peaceful, it was beautiful the way the moon would leave small rays of light across the rivers. How in all of Equestria could she be unhappy? "I just don't understand", I said to myself still taking in all the beauty that the night had brought to Equestria. The door to my room then opened, the guards were here to wake me up as they usually would. As bad as this predicament with Luna raddled my mind, I had to face facts...Luna was probably never coming back...and I had to move on and do what I swore I would no matter what was happening. I brushed the curls and knots out of my hair, put on my armor, and trotted down the hall to wake Celestia. I opened the door, only to see that Celestia was looking out her window as well. "Couldn't sleep either?", I asked still standing in the doorway. "Not at all...", she replied in a depressed tone of voice. I trotted up behind her and placed a hoof on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" "No...I'm worried about Luna. Somethings changed her.", she said flatly maintaining the depression in her voice. "I know. You've known her longer than anypony else, but I've known her long enough to know that she would never make a decision like that without reason. I'm just hoping that it was for the right reasons.", I said. "I am too, Sunny. I am too." We both sat there still looking out the window, waiting for when the moon would go down...only it never moved...

Celestia and I waited for over an hour before finally sending a letter to Luna asking why the moon was still in the sky. Thoughts began going through our minds that something might have happened to her, something horrific. But soon after the letter was sent, we had gotten our response. The response that we had waited anxiously for would cause an unforeseen chain of events that would ultimately lead to one of the biggest tragedies to ever fall upon Equestria. Written on the letter was just one sentence, a sentence that caused shock waves that would still be talked about a thousand years from that fateful dark day:

The moon shall never be lowered again.

- Luna

We stood there looking at the letter in complete shock while silently re-reading the letter continuously, making sure that our eyes weren't deceiving us. "What in the name of Tartarus has gotten into her?!", I said breaking the silence. "I don't know. What I do know is that this isn't Luna anymore." "What do you mean?", I asked in confusion. "Luna would never do something like this, she knows that the world cannot survive in everlasting darkness. Something has changed her, into this...whatever she is now." "You don't think that somepony is controlling her do you...?", I asked. "That isn't possible, there isn't anypony on the face of this earth that is strong enough to directly control her. But it is possible that she is being influenced to bring out this anger. Given the fact that this hatred has been getting stronger over the last few weeks, influence is the only logical explanation for all of it." "But who is what I want to know.", I said. "It has to be somepony that she is around a lot of the time, or somepony that is connected to her in some way that she would listen to them willingly. But as far as we know, the only ones that she trusts that deeply are you and me.", she explained. "If she did trust somepony else, she tried her best to keep it a complete secret. But why would she do that?", I ranted still trying to contemplate all that has happened. "I don't know...but we're going to find out." Celestia immediately took up a parchment and quill, and began writing a letter. "Who are you writing to?" "Luna, asking if she will meet us so that we can straighten all of this out. Either we will have our answers or possibly can talk some sense into her.", Celestia said. "And what if she refuses to listen to reason?", I asked dreading what answer I may get. "We can only hope she is willing to at this point..."

Luna had agreed to meet us, but on her terms. That we come alone, no guards; and that she chooses where this so called 'meeting' would take place. Ultimately Celestia agreed. Luna wanted this meeting to happen at the monument in the main square of the kingdom. Celestia and I then set off down the main strip heading for the monument, ordering all guards to clear out from the main square. We had arrived at the monument of Celestia and Luna, that represented the end of Discord's reign. I then had gotten the idea that what if somehow he was involved, but Celestia would have suspected as much long before I did. We stood looking at the land mark for no longer than a minute when we heard: "Thou had enough respect to show yourselves." We turned to see Luna was standing behind us with an emotionless look on her face. "Luna...", I began to say before she rudely cut me off. "That is Princess Luna to you." "Whats happened to you, why are you acting this way?", I asked becoming quickly agitated. "Nothing hast happened to us, we have simply just grown tired of the way things resided." "Luna, Sunnys right. You've changed drastically, and your refusing to lower the moon. I don't know who you are, but you are not Princess Luna and your certainly not my sister." Luna suddenly explodes with anger, growing louder by the second and the wind begins blowing faster than it should. "You dare disrespect us! After what we have been through for the last 350 years?! WHILE THOU SAT ON THY THRONE AND WATCHED OUR SUBJECTS EMBELLISH IN YOUR DAYLIGHT WHILE THEY SLEPT OUR BEAUTIFUL NIGHT AWAY?! THOU UNDERSTANDS NOTHING AND NEVER HAS! BUT YOU SHALL, FOR DARKNESS WILL REIGN SUPREME ACROSS THE LAND FOR ALL ETERNITY!" The wind began blowing faster with the force of a raging storm as we stood and watch Luna lift off of the ground and become engulfed in dark thunderous clouds, laughing more maniacally than any demon that crawled from the depths of Tartarus itself. The clouds around her suddenly dissipated as she touched back on solid ground, revealing this...monster that was a towering size. Dawning a pitch black fur tone and a mane that looked as though you were starring into the night sky itself. She was shrouded in darkness and wearing a metallic armor of some type. "I...AM NIGHTMARE MOON. AND FROM THIS DAY FORTH, DARKNESS SHALL BE ETERNAL!"

"Sunny, get everypony out of here, now!" I quickly turned and looked at Celestia as if she was crazy. "I'm not leaving you alone with this monster!" "Sunny, go. Now." I stood there starring at her for several seconds before finally giving in: "...yes, ma'am." and I flew with haste to the barracks to signal for immediate evacuation for the entire kingdom. When I had exited the barracks, I barely caught a glimpse of Celestia and Nightmare Moon fighting and hearing a crash while seeing bright flashes of magic. I couldn't stop and look, I had to get everypony out of the city. As I helped the Guard with the evacuation I could hear booming sounds of magic exploding through the air. They had fought all over the city, causing the buildings to crumble and fall and leaving scarring burn marks everywhere in their path. At certain moments you could clearly see them fighting in mid-air as if they were in an all out slug fest. Just as I had cleared out the last house, I felt a tug on my armor coming from behind me. I quickly turned to see an orange filly holding a little foal in his arms. "Mister please, I can't find my parents.", he pleaded. I turned to look back at Celestia and Nightmare Moon still fighting, and I then turned back to face the filly. "I'm sure they're outside the city by now.", I said as I tried heading for the town square before feeling him tug once more. "Mister please help me find them", he pleaded again. "Get out of the city and look for them there. Get out of here, NOW!", I finally said before a very loud boom could be heard echoing across the city originating from the monument in town square. I immediately flew back to the square, only to see Celestia lying where the monument once stood. She was exhausted and hurt badly. Nightmare Moon then landed in front of her, still laughing. "You can't defeat me, dear sister. And you never will." As she raised her hoof up above Celestia's head to deliver the final blow, I bolted forward flying as fast as I could, hitting Nightmare Moon like a battering ram. She flew back some distance but only because I had caught her by surprise. As she made her way back to her hooves, I screamed in pure rage: "If you so much as come near her again, I WILL KILL YOU!" Nightmare Moon then looked at me with complete anger in her eyes, "YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!?" As those words left her, she picked me up with her magic and slung me like a rag doll. I suddenly stopped, my back wrapping around a tree. Time slowed down at that very second, I could feel each individual rib snapping into two or three pieces. The pain amplifying with every snap, making me scream loudly in complete pain. I feel to the ground, trying to breath through the pain and broken ribs that I had suddenly felt full force. "Little pony believes he is stronger than Nightmare Moon. HA!" I slowly began rising to my hooves, still trying to catch what breath I could manage. I then felt a pain on my back, I turned my head only to see that my right wing was completely broken. I turned my attention back to Nightmare Moon, breathed as deep as my ribs let me, and then charged in full gallop. "Sunny, NO!", I heard Celestia scream. But I didn't listen, I charged on. Nightmare then picked me up once more and threw me into a tree that had been knocked over during her fight with Celestia. As soon as my back hit tree, I suddenly felt a strong sharp pain in my side. I looked down to see a branch protruding from the side of my lower abdomen, I had been impaled. "I warn you both now, surrender to me. For next time we meet, I will kill you both." She then disappeared into the night, as if she was just merely a shadow, laughing like a demon the whole time. As I saw everything begin to blur and fade, I barely made out that Celestia had forced herself to her hooves and was slowly limping toward me. I then started to realize as I lost what consciousness I was trying desperately to cling on to, that this...was only the beginning...

Chapter 3

I slowly began to open my eyes, seeing a thin line of bright light which soon expanded into a blurry room-like area. I am in a hospital from the looks of it. I motioned to try to sit up but soon fell straight back to where I was, sorely reminded of why I was here in the first place. "Sunny, thank goodness your awake." I slowly turned my head to see that Celestia was bedridden as well. Her injuries didn't seem severe, but the bruising and bandages located on her from head to toe showed that she didn't walk away unscathed either. "Where are we?" I knew we weren't in the kingdom anymore, most of the city had been turned into a barren piece of land from what I could recall. "After the city was completely evacuated, some of the guards came back to see if they could help in some way. Fortunately they had come just moments after Nightmare Moon had left. And they brought us to Canterlot where all the citizens were taken as well. How are you feeling?", she asked trying not to sound worried. "I've seen some better days. How long have I been out?" "Two days...", she said flatly. Whats the damage report?", I asked referring to the extent of my own injuries. "It isn't pretty. The doctor said that you had suffered several broken ribs and your right wing was broken as well. When you were thrown the second time, a tree branch ripped through your side. He said you were very lucky that you didn't die from bleeding out.", she said keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact. "That bad? I guess living in the castle for the last 12 years made me soft, hehe." I jolted in horrible pain, "Nope, don't laugh, that hurts." She jerked her head up and then spoke in a serious tone, "I'm just glad your still alive after all that happened, she could have killed you." While training to maintain my breathing I managed to say something serious myself: "She would have killed you if I didn't intervene when I did. I couldn't just stand by and let that happen." She put her head down once more, she knew what I said was true. She was the ruler of Equestria and without her then there was no hope of ever seeing the light of day again. "So what now?", I said breaking the temporary silence between us. She picked her head back up and look at me as if I was clueless, "Now? You sit back and you get some rest." "I can't, I've got to do something.", I said trying once again to get up. I fell back as before in even more pain, now that I could feel my ribs and the stitches holding the wound in my side closed. Celestia then rose from her bed and hurried over to mine, putting her hoof on my shoulder. "Sunny, your in no shape to do anything. You can't help Equestria if your dead, now sit back and rest. I've already lost Luna, I can't bear to lose you as well." I turned my head to look elsewhere, admitting defeat. "OK, you win. I'll try to rest." "Good. I've got to go. I need to see how bad things have gotten and see if there's some way that we can stop Nightmare Moon. I'll keep you updated." "OK, just please...be careful. Remember what Nightmare Moon told us...", I said putting my own hoof on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. And I can assure that if she does, all of Equestria will not make it easy for her." She then left, leaving me to re-cooperate.

As I laid there, I began speaking with the attending nurses as well as the doctor. The unicorns gave the citizens refuge as soon as they had received word of the battle. From what reports had said, the old kingdom was more damaged than previously anticipated. To the point that there was nothing left in the city that was salvageable. When all that was happening was over with, the Unicorns promised to help us rebuild the kingdom. But the damage was more permanent than we thought. Celestia had kept her promise. Over the next two weeks, she told me everything that was known. Everything that she said would happen in eternal darkness was coming true. Crops were dying all over the land and creatures were rampaging in different areas of Equestria. All the magic that was used that night in the old kingdom had taken a turn for the worse. The remnants of magic had caused the plantation to accelerate and grow at a large scale. It had also made the weather uncontrollable. The clouds would develop on their own and harsh storms would rage, all without any influence from the pegasi. What left of the city had soon been rendered nothing more than a forest that had the ability to survive all on its own. The time that I was forced to spend just laying around in a hospital bed, felt as if I had been there for a whole lifetime. I had never felt more helpless in my entire life. But I had finally had enough, I couldn't take it anymore. While I am laying there sleeping and eating not having to worry about anything, while the world falls into a dark oblivion? I had enough. I had healed enough to where I could move around somewhat but I still couldn't gallop or fly at all. I got up the best I could, and grabbed the nearest paper and quill I could find to write down a note. I carefully snuck out of the hospital and began heading to the one place where I knew without a shadow of a doubt that nopony would be around for what I was going to do...the old kingdom. My plan was to call out Nightmare Moon, and try coming to an agreement of some kind. I knew it was in vein, but I couldn't just stand by and let Equestria slowly fade away into a wasteland. The note that I had left read the following:

Celestia, by the time you get this message I will be long gone. I'm going to find Nightmare Moon and bring an end to this. I know that I can't defeat her, but I am going to do my best to talk to her. You know as well as I do that we have no other option at this point in time. And I'm not going to lie, it isn't certain what will become of me. But I'll be glad to die knowing that even in the face of death I never ceased to protect Equestria and you. You and Luna both meant more to me than anything else in this world. If I should not return then I want you to know that you and Luna have played a very big part of my life, and I will never forget all that both of you have done for me. Nothing I can do will ever come close to paying you back for what you have given me. If I should not return from this ordeal, then I shall be waiting to see you again in the afterlife. If Luna may be there, then I will tell her that even all that has happened you still love her and that nothing will be able to hinder our friendship. It has truly been an honor, your highness.

Your best friend in this life and the next,  
Sunny Night

I made my way to the forest that now stood where the old kingdom once did. I had no prior knowledge to just how bad the plantation had gotten, nor what wild life may be living here. I could see from far off that it had indeed grown faster than any forest in Equestria, but I did not realize how bad it truly was until I had gotten to the wood line. The wind whistled through the trees, adding on to the unsettling fear that the forest brought upon all who entered. Hearing the sounds of crows cawing and the insects making their eerie sounds didn't help either. I took a deep breath and began trotting toward where the city used to be. As I made my way through the thick trees, trying to stay focused on the task at hoof. I tried thinking ahead of what I was going to say if Nightmare Moon answered my call. Nothing in particular came to mind, and it made my chances of coming back alive looking less and less likely. Ultimately I decided that I would just have to wing it out, and cross that bridge when I came to it. I had then arrived at the gates to the city, what was left of them anyway. The walls were falling apart from the plants forcing their way through the thick stone, trying to grow even more larger. What remained of the half-mangled open gate was wrapped in long thick vines that looked as if they could keep a bear bound. I very carefully squeezed through the now disassembled gate, careful not to get stuck or cause pressure on my still healing ribs. I continued on threw the once populated main strip of the former Kingdom of the Alicorn Sisters. I came to a very large and wide clearing, marking the spot where the town square and surrounding residents used to be. The square was covered in rubble and slightly unaffected by the growth, although it seemed that its resistance wouldn't last another year at best. I trotted across the large clearing and examined the very large pile of rubble that decorated the now destroyed monument of Celestia and Luna. As I stood starring at this broken piece of concrete, I began having flashbacks of the destruction that had proved to be the beginning of the first tragedy since the days of Discord. I began hearing all the screaming of hysterical and frightened ponies, trying to get away from all the carnage that had ravaged their once peaceful and happy home. I can never forget that day, as I believed anypony that was here shall never forget it either. If the world still resides when this is all said and done, stories of this horrible tragedy will withstand the test of time and shall truly never be forgotten. I slowly turned around and up towards the bright moon, feeling as though it had eyes that were starring into the depths of my soul. "NIGHTMARE!? I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! SHOW YOURSELF!", I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying desperately to show no fear and no pain from the effects my still broken bones were causing me. When nothing happened I yelled once more, "I KNOW YOUR LISTENING! GET OUT HERE YOU COWARD!" All of the sudden I felt the wind violently start to pick up speed. I planted my feet and made myself stationary, trying to withstand the force of the wind. Clouds began to gather above, bringing even more darkness. Lighting began to flash, and thunder struck from the clouds. An evil goth looking carriage suddenly began to fall from the sky, being pulled by Luna's guards now turned servants under Nightmare Moon. Riding in the carriage was none other than Nightmare Moon herself, bearing the same sick grin she always carried. As the carriage came to a sudden violent stop, Nightmare Moon stepped down. The size difference between us was incontestable. I may have stood only 4 1/2, maybe 5 feet at best. But this monster that stood before me, towered at heights reaching at least 8 or 9 feet tall! She slowly trotted up in front of me staring me down with large black emotionless eyes. "Come to surrender have we?", she said in an evil mockery. "No, I've come to talk." "There is nothing that thou can say. You all brought this upon yourselves.", she replied maintaining that sadistic tone. "No pony on the face of the earth deserves to live this way. How can you just do this to us? Everypony was as grateful to you just as much as they were Celestia!" "Ah, but that is where you are wrong! They never gave me the praise that I so rightfully deserved! They never embellished themselves in the beauty that I brought to Equestria, they ignored it and took advantage of it! They deserve far worse than what they are currently receiving!", she thundered losing the arrogance and trading it for frustration and anger. "Luna...this isn't you... Something has changed you...into...this... Don't you see what you have become?", I pleaded in my last ditch effort at stopping all of this. "Your precious so called 'princess' is no longer here you mortal whelp. Only Nightmare Moon reigns now", she said with the same sick grin and cold glare in her eyes. "Did you really think that you could convince Nightmare Moon that this is wrong?! HAHA! You have only shown me how much more ignorant you embissels truly are!" At that very moment I knew, that there was no possible way that this would be resolved peacefully. I knew that if pony kind stood any chance of surviving this darkness, then the only outcome would be a war...a war that could never be replicated. A war for the millennia... I sharpened my gaze, obliterating all fear that resided within me and said: "Be warned. Equestria will not just lay down and die. We will fight you...and we will defeat you." "What makes thou think you can stop darkness everlasting?!", Nightmare Moon thundered bearing just as much arrogance as before. "I don't know how but I swear to you, that we will not give up our homeland. We will stop you, and we will live to tell about it.", I responded showing that I believed it to be true. "Oh you are a strong willed one, very strong. You would make an excellent addition to my army.", she said placing a hoof under my chin starring eye to eye with me. "I will never serve scum like you!", I yelled, violently pushing her hoof away. I suddenly felt her magic levitate me from the ground and hold me in the air. "DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS ASKING?!", she screamed as her horn lit up bearing a dark aura of magic. I suddenly felt a strong force surge through my body. I felt my ribs snapping back into place causing me to let out a blood curdling scream that would send chills down the spine of an executioner. I could feel my bones starting to enlarge, feeling as though they were about to break through my skin. My muscles began to grow, becoming larger and larger with every bit of magic being shot through me. The darkness is falling...I can feel it taking me... My eyes stayed clinched shut in pain, keeping me from seeing what is becoming of me. I forced my eyes open to see darkness overlapping my vision little by little, taking away my sight. Everything disappearing from view...and then there was nothing... No sounds. No feeling. Sunny Night...was no more.

"...and that's when I woke up in this...place.", I said speaking to Purgatory in his fire-lit chamber. "Your memory is intact, good. Saves me the trouble of telling it myself.", Purgatory said flatly showing little emotion. "What happened to me?" "The evil that was hidden deep within you took control of your physical body. He became known as Nightfall, the leader of Nightmare Moon's army and her second in command. When Nightfall swore his allegiance to Nightmare Moon, she declared war on all of Equestria." "But how can that be? I'm not evil, there is no shred of evil in me.", I claimed, not wanting to accept what was just told to me. "Every living being in the universe has evil. Some just choose to ignore it, as you did. And with you gone, your body was nothing but a host for whatever was left of you. That is where Nightfall came in. With Nightfall in command, he has now taken control of most of the land. Burning cities to the ground and sparing no lives. In his eyes there is no living thing on the face of the earth that deserves to have life. Even those he commands, he sees them as nothing more than just blights on the face of the earth that deserve to be morbidly executed. He is the exact opposite of you. Nightmare Moon and her army are at Canterlot's doorstep, ready to make the final push." "We've got to stop her!", I said becoming more anxious by the second. "It is not my place to help either side, for I am only the keeper of the dead. But that is why I have pulled you aside, only you can bring an end to this. But for now, the only thing we are capable of doing is watching how this will unfold. For the time being." "But how am I going to end this? I'm...dead. And on top of that I am only a pegasus, I have no magic of any kind.", I pointed out. "There are some magics that you do not need a horn to perform. I am going to give you the ability to see through the eyes of another, Clairvoyance. It is a magic that is executed with the mind, and cannot be done with a horn." As Purgatory continued to explain what our plan of action was, I knew that I needed to be ready for whatever I may see through the eyes of Nightfall. This monster, that came from inside my own well being has control of my body. And I never could have even imagined just how sinister and truly evil this part of me really was...

**END OF PART 2**

**Part 3**

Chapter 1

"Now close your eyes and focus all of your thoughts on your physical body.", Purgatory commanded still maintaining a blank emotionless face. Sunny slowly lowered his head and shut his eyes, seeing only darkness. "You know what it felt like to be physically alive and aware, focus on that feeling while keeping thoughts of your physical shell." As Purgatory continued to speak, Sunny felt as though he was becoming more distant from the realm that was holding him. Purgatory's voice seemed to fade away, as if he was getting farther away. "The connection between this side of you and the evil within you, cannot be ignored. Embrace that connection...and see what Nightfall can see..." As those last, almost silent words left him, Sunny could hear sounds beginning to build up around him. Muffled and distant screams echoed through the air. He could hear strong cracking sounds and structures beginning to fall. He opened his eyes to see a city that was set ablaze. The buildings and landscape were burning intensely, as if a Tartarus-spawn dragon breathed his fiery breath over the land. Sunny tried to move only to feel that he had no control, as if frozen in place. As his head began to move on its own, as if looking around and taking in the view Sunny then realized that Purgatory's magic has worked. But this body isn't his no longer...it is the physical being of Nightfall. As if by fate or luck, Nightfall looked toward his hooves and stared into a small puddle of what looked like blood. His appearance reflected from the red puddle, giving Sunny a glance at his appearance that would have sent chills down his spine. What was once his brown well-taken care-of mane was now sticking out, as if a bolt of lightning had traveled through each particle of hair. The color of the mane was altered as well, replaced with a midnight navy blue and black ends. The fur matched the blue shade of his mane, and it seemed as though he was the same size if not larger than Celestia herself. Just the glare from his eyes could burn through the very depths of a pony's soul. They were serpent like, bearing the shade of a deep thick blood-like color. Nightfall then raised his head to look at the broken city once more. As Sunny watched him admire the scenery, he finally realized where Nightfall is. What buildings where left intact were structures that had had recognized, it was his home-town of Baltimare...

"Nightfall!", a thundering voice called. Nightfall slowly turned around to see that he was being called upon by Nightmare Moon, who was slowly trotting toward him. "What do you have to report?", Nightmare Moon asked expecting an answer. Nightfall lowers his head, and bends his knees before speaking: "Your majesty. Every little pony that is left have barricaded themselves up in the City Hall.", he spoke in a dark almost demon-like voice. "And what of the rest of the city?", Nightmare Moon asked expecting the right answer once more. Nightfall raised his head up, and spoke with a pleased look in his eyes: "Every piece of filth is either dead, or has surrendered. As far as we can tell, any-pony that is still alive is in City Hall." "Most excellent. Order all guards to form up at City Hall, we shall see if they are smart enough to surrender. And if they are not...execute them.", Nightmare Moon commanded. "With pleasure...", he said as a devious menacing grin grew on his face dawning his sharp teeth. He then proceeded to scream orders at all troops, "LISTEN UP YOU STAINS! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, TO THE CITY HALL NOW! AND IF YOUR NOT THERE BY THE TIME I GET THERE, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF FOR FALLING BEHIND!" And with that the ground shook as if a stampede were making its way through the center of town. All guards were immediately heading for City Hall, knowing that Nightfall wouldn't go back on his promise if he even thought that they weren't listening. But fortunately for them, they all had gotten at City Hall before Nightfall led Nightmare Moon through the crowd. Pushing and shoving his way through as if they were nothing, not caring that he caused several to fall to the ground. Nightfall and Nightmare Moon stood at the glass front of City Hall, just watching all citizens that were left cower in shear terror inside the lobby. They looked on with up-most fright, for the entire army of Nightmare Moon was crowded around the front of the building. The glass serving the thin breakable barrier that stood between them, and their unavoidable demise. As I watched all those innocents being mentally tortured by the evil that was slowly inching closer to their last holdout, I suddenly had a vivid memory sweep over me. I thought back to that night all those years ago, when I had first met Celestia and Luna. I would have never expected that they would offer me a seat at the guest table along side them. I was merely an orphan, that didn't hold no bearing nor reputation to his name. But they looked beyond the name and the face. When they looked at me glaring through the window, they saw a kid that never wanted anything more than to be accepted. As my thoughts returned to the predicament at hand, Nightfall clinched his eyes for a moment and then shook his head as if he had seen the memory as well. "Nightfall, would you make us a door?", Nightmare Moon asked rhetorically bearing the arrogance she always possessed. Nightfall nodded, then lowered his head aiming his horn toward the glass. His horn began to glow a black oily shadow-like aura. Suddenly a burst fired a black bolt of pure magic, shattering what used to be the front of the City Hall instantaneously. Nightmare Moon began trotting through the now destroyed glass front of City Hall, followed by Nightfall and her two personal guards. "People of Baltimare, allow me to provide with insight of your current situation: I am Nightmare Moon, the Queen of everlasting darkness. I offer each of you the opportunity to surrender to my will and swear to worship your Queen for all eternity. It is not wise for any of you ungrateful mortals to refuse such an offer." One pony suddenly stepped forward from the crowd, showing no fear. "WE WILL NEVER WORSHIP SCUM LIKE YOU!" The brave pony is suddenly snatched up from the ground, being held by his throat. Nightfall pulls him down to his eye level with the black tendril that he was holding him with, keeping his feet from touching ground. "No one, speaks to Nightmare Moon that way. Now I myself will tell you only once you little whelp. Surrender to your Queen, or die..." The pony barely opens his eyes, still gasping and fighting for air. Through his irregular rapid gasps for air he manages to angrily say: "May the creatures of Tartarus tear your soul apart for all eternity!" Nightfall brought him close enough that only he would hear what Nightfall had to say, "You...first..." A second black tendril spawned from Nightfall's back while the other lifted the pony high enough in the air so that every-pony could see what Nightfall was going to do. The second tendril grabbed the pony by the front right arm, while the first released its grip from his throat so that his screams could be heard. The first tendril then took hold of his left back leg, followed by a third and a fourth that grabbed the remaining limbs that weren't held. Nightfall then grinded his teeth enjoying every shriek of pain, and every painful second. The tendrils began to slowly pull at all four limbs of the unfortunate pony, causing gasps and shrieks of horror to come from the crowd of frightened civilians. As the tendrils pulled tighter and tighter, the pony began to let out blood curdling screams. The crowd was beginning to fill with sounds of intense and fearful cries that would make the hairs stand up on the back of every-pony's neck. All except Nightfall, who was relishing in the moment. Bearing the most gruesome smile possible. Nightfall slowly pulled harder...and harder, bringing more screams from both the pony and the crowd. Bones could be heard breaking and dislocating, causing the skin to stretch farther than it was thought was possible. The screams drowning out the collapsing and burning of buildings all over the city, with tears running down the pony's eyes in streams equal to that of raging waterfalls. Until finally...the pony's entire body snapped, sending different pieces of his body flying in all directions of the room and causing intestines, muscles, and tendons to protrude from each part of the body. Serving as the only remaining things that kept them connected. Blood shot everywhere, staining the room as well as the ponies standing within. The body spraying the red mist, dawning its distinctive color and smell filling the room with even more fear and hysteria. Blood splattered all over Nightfall and Nightmare Moon, who stood there motionless. "Join him...or worship me...", Nightmare Moon said flatly with satisfaction while Nightfall enjoyed his handy work.

*********

Sunny collapsed to the ground, loosing focus and reverting back to the realm of Limbo. His stomach didn't want to accept what he had just seen, trying its hardest to regurgitate. But given that he was no longer among the living, all that his body could manage was intense dry heaves. The dry heaves were so rapid Sunny could barely catch his breath, even though he didn't need it. Purgatory just stood by, waiting for Sunny's stomach to adjust to the horrors of the grim reality that is war. "What...what kind of monster is this?!", Sunny managed to quickly say before he returned to holding the heaves back. "He is everything you aren't. Throughout the course of your life you have made your soul a vessel of peace and harmony. But every living thing always a side that they either don't know about, or choose to ignore. Nightfall has been within you since the day you were conceived in your mother's womb. He has been watching, anxiously waiting for you to make the wrong decision that would give him a loop hole to corrupt your soul. But as time went by, you were so dedicated to the cause of good that your mind was cut off from where Nightfall resided. Nightmare Moon sensed this evil locked away inside of you, and took advantage of the ultimate evil. Taking you under her control meant that she annihilated one of the beacons of hope and joy that stood between here and ruling Equestria. When you were turned she had also endowed Nightfall with amazing power, turning him to an Alicorn." "What manner of power is he capable of...?", Sunny asked dreading whatever answer he may receive. "He has the ability known as Umbrakinesis, which is the ability to harness and control the darkness. That is where the tendrils that he tore that pony apart with came from. He also has the power of Biokinesis...he can morph and disguise himself as any-pony and anything at will." "How am I supposed to take control over him? His power surpasses mine in so many ways that it is a no-win scenario with a being of that high caliber...", Sunny uttered sounding as if he had lost all hope. "Do you recall when Nightfall had first reached City Hall?", Purgatory asked still showing little emotion. Sunny thought back, when Nightfall had arrived at City Hall...he had a memory leap into his mind. He thought back to when he had first laid his eyes upon Celestia and Luna, and how they had invited him to take a seat with them. And then Sunny suddenly realized what Purgatory was talking about, Nightfall had flinched and shook his head as if the memory flashed across his thoughts as well. "Me and him had relived the same memory...", Sunny said flatly as if it wasn't important. Purgatory shook his head looking as if a little annoyed, "He shook his head and tried to remove it from his thoughts. That was just a small memory, if you both were to get consumed inside a more traumatizing and intense memory then you both could become unison once more. Giving you the opportunity to re-take control of your mind and physical body." Sunny's hope soon returned, if what Purgatory was saying is true, then there was a chance that Sunny could stop all of this before it gets even worse. "Sounds easy enough...", Sunny uttered. He was kidding himself, he knew that this would more than likely be the most important and hardest point of his life. "Alright, now focus. There probably isn't much time left.", Purgatory said reminding Sunny that time isn't on his side. I closed my tightly, trying to bring my thoughts back to me. Focusing back in on the monster that once dwelled with him, he had returned to Nightfall's gaze. Nightfall and the rest of Nightmare Moon's army were crowded around the once well decorated building known as Baltimare City Hall, awaiting what Nightmare Moon had to say.

*********

Nightfall's attention was focused on the roof of the City Hall, which stood somewhere around 5 or 6 stories high. Nightmare Moon then appeared on the roof, looking just as arrogant than ever. "Hear me my subjects, the city is ours! Balitmare has fallen, the only city that stood between us and Canterlot! Soon, all will kneel before me and I shall reign in my rightful place as Queen of Equestria! At this very moment I have guards keeping watch over Canterlot, watching for movement if Celestia even thinks that she could match us! Canterlot shall be ours in just a matter of time! But for now, let us enjoy ourselves!" With those final words, Nightmare Moon condensed into a shadowy cloud and appeared next to Nightfall, "Well said, my Queen." A group of guards then walked out onto the roof to where all could see, bringing with them some prisoners. "These fools refused to bow to Nightmare Moon. And now, we will show them what happens to those that re-bell!", the guard yelled. The large crowd that was Nightmare Moon's army then began applauding and shouts rang out, desperately awaiting for the execution of the prisoners. Two guards brought forth the first victim. "Stat your name!", the guard commanded. "Artimane", the pegasus said flatly. "Hold him!", the guard instructed. Two guards then took the pegasus by both of his front legs and help him upright down on his knees. The guard then took the tip of a spear, and began to slowly cut off the pony's ears, one by one. As the screams echoed throughout the once populated city, the crowd cheered on the guard that was torturing this pony. The executioner then threw the ponies ears toward the crowd, the cheers increased. "THIS COULD HAVE ALL BEEN AVOIDED YOU SCUM!", the guard screamed loudly at the pony that was now short a set of ears. With blood pouring from the stubby slits where his ears used to be, Artimane lifted up his head and silently uttered through his pain filled tears: "up yours..." One of the guards that held him down, hit him hard in the back of his head making his forehead bounce off the flooring of the roof. "HOLD HIM AGAIN!", the executioner commanded in anger. As he was held on the ground, his wings were violently ripped from his back...sending feathers floating through the air as his bloody wings were thrown to the ground. "Get him out of here.", the executioner commanded. The two guards then picked him up, but instead of being taken away they threw him from the roof. The pony screamed so loud as he plummeted to the ground, and then there was nothing but a mangled body and no screams. The torturing continued, killing two more ponies after him. Slaughtering them, making them suffer because they would not give in. Nightfall watched on, enjoying every second of it...every scream...and every drop of innocent blood that was spilled. Sunny wanted to turn away and ignore it all, but he continued to watch...building up more and more rage toward Nightmare Moon and her army. It made him sick to his stomach, but he knew that before this war was over that it was going to get worse than what it was now. And finally the last pony was brought forth, another pegasus...but this certain pegasus stuck out to Sunny in someway. "Speak your name!", the executioner ordered. "Bugs Lee" Sunny's eyes went wide inside of his mind, for this just wasn't any other pegasus. It was Sunny's childhood friend, that backed him up through his days at the orphanage. 'no...no...No, NO!', Sunny began to scream in his mind. "What should we do with this one?", one of the guards asked. "Get him on the floor!", the executioner commanded. They proceeded to cut off Bugs's wings as they did with the first pony, but Bugs barely let out a scream. He was clinching his teeth, determined to not let have the pleasure of the kill. When the wings were removed, the executioner spoke in agitation: "Oh, so we got a tough guy. Stand him up!" They picked him up, standing him up straight. The executioner suddenly raised his front legs up high in the air, and slammed down with all of his weight on Bugs's back legs. The sound of the bones being separated and broken tore through the air, followed by Bugs's screams. But Bugs's soon tried to hold it in once more, letting out only small whimpers and whines. They all then proceeded to kicking and stomping his body, beating him down more and more. "Bring him here.", the executioner ordered as he walked closer to the edge of the building. The guards held him up, with what was left of his hind legs dragging behind. Blood coming from his mouth, and his eye beginning to black and swell. The executioner then slipped a noose around his neck, "Any last words you piece of filth?" Bugs slowly lifted his head, looking out at the crowd. He stared directly at Nightmare Moon, and then spat toward her. "LONG LIVE CELESTIA!", he screamed with what breath he could manage to catch. His body suddenly jolted forward, the executioner had bucked him over the edge. As he began to fall, everything seemed to slow down to Sunny. His first real friend, was falling to his death. SNAP! The rope quickly tightened, as he fell the remaining length of the rope. Snapping his neck instantly, leaving the battered, broken, and bruised body of Bugs Lee hanging from the roof of City Hall. Sunny couldn't take it anymore, he turned away. Fighting back tears, clinching his eyes closed. "Bugs...", he said as a tear left his eye. At that very same moment, the grin that was normally plastered across Nightfall's face was gone. And a drop of blood, seemed to seep from his eye and run down his face. Just then while the crowd continued to cheer in excitement, a voice could be heard calling for Nightmare Moon. "My Queen...My Queen...word has come from Canterlot!" Nightmare Moon stood up, "SILENCE!" Everypony went quiet, and the messenger trotted over to where Nightmare Moon and Nightfall were standing. "Celestia is on the move. Her and her entire roster of troops were spotted marching toward where the old Kingdom used to stand." An odd look washed over Nightmare Moon's face as she silently said out loud: "Shes going after the Elements..." All of a sudden as if some-pony hit him in the stomach with a brick, it dawned on Sunny. 'The Elements of Harmony!', he spoke in his mind. 'I can't believe any of us didn't think of it sooner... The Elements are our only hope of defeating Nightmare Moon.' Sunny then snapped back to Nightfall as Nightmare Moon began to yell, "Change of plans! We move NOW! Celestia believes that the Elements can stop me, and that is where she will meet her demise! We make our way to the old Kingdom, NOW!" And just as quickly as the order was given, every Pegasus took hold of either a Unicorn or Earth guard and took for the skies. With as much haste as possible the horde of ponies made their way to the old Kingdom, where Celestia and her guard were on the march for the Kingdom as well...

As Celestia led her men to the old Kingdom, she began thinking about all that transpired over the last 6 months. Her sister was gone...her best friend was gone...there was nothing left for her. Equestria was being overrun by a great evil that had taken everything that she held dear away from her, and soon there would be nothing left. But deep within her heart she knew that no matter how much she has lost that this land still needs her. All the living things of Equestria need her, every living soul depends on her. Whether or not they win, she will still make sure that it wasn't lost without a fight. And she will fight to the finish, it is as much her place to die for Equestria as it is for the guards that protect it. When thoughts of her Royal Guard began to enter her mind, she soon found herself thinking about Sunny. She never would have imagined that a little filly, that just happened to peer through the window of a silly old banquet would turn out to be the best friend Luna and herself could have ever asked for. And now they're gone. But that doesn't change the fact that Nightmare Moon needs to be stopped. The Elements are her last option. She had hoped that she wouldn't need to use them on her own sister, but she has no other choice. As her mind continued to race, they had arrived at the front gate of the old Kingdom. Celestia's horn glowed a yellow glittery like aura as the gate slowly began to open. They continued on. As she passed the overgrown structure that used to be her kingdom, she began reliving that horrific night. But she brushed the thoughts away, focusing her attention on the task at hand. Just as she had set hoof on town square, she laid her eyes upon the battle ground for the first time in 6 months. The grass had gotten taller and small trees began to sprout in certain spots, the aftermath from all the magic had made the old kingdom nothing more than an old forest. Suddenly, a great voice thundered through the air. "CELESTIA!" Celestia quickly looked toward the skies, only to see Nightmare Moon with her army following directly behind. They landed no more than 200 feet across the clearing. "NIGHTMARE MOON! THIS ENDS NOW!", Celestia screamed dawning untold amounts of rage that had built up within her. The Final Battle is upon us...the entire fate of Equestria all depends on what happens next...

"It has begun..."

Chapter 2

Quick Note: For added effect, listen to For Whom The Bell Tolls by Metallica while reading the first couple of paragraphs.

The air began to grow thicker and thicker with anger, and hatred. All that had befallen Equestria had been because of one pony, Nightmare Moon. As Celestia stared directly into Nightmare Moon's eyes, it seemed as though time itself had come to a pause. On the one end of the stare, you saw rage and anger. While from the other point of view, there was arrogance and disgust. Mere seconds passed from when Nightmare Moon had made her not-so dramatic entrance. Although to the ones that were in attendance of this wretched battle, it felt like the seconds dragged on for hours on end. Until finally the silence had finally been broken. The ground began to vibrate intensely as either side began to charge at each other, releasing battle-cries that thundered through the destroyed kingdom. Nightmare Moon immediately flew high in the air, soon followed by Celestia. The opposing Guard forces collided head-on in all out war, replacing a lot of the rage filled yells with blood curdling screams. Spears pierced through flesh like a knife through butter. Some were driven by hard muscle from the Earth ponies, while others were plunged by the magic of the Unicorns. The Pegasi battled from the air, raining death from above. In the mist of all the fighting, ponies were being taken out by the group by a single pony. Nightfall had wasted little time doing what he loved best, firing black bolts of energy and using his tendrils to fling ponies across the field. He was enjoying it, more so than even Nightmare Moon herself. Some of those he killed, he took his sweet time. Utilizing his ability to control the darkness he froze their shadows in place, leaving them at his mercy. But unfortunately for them, he saw mercy as nothing more than an excuse to continue living their pathetic lives. As Nightfall continued to take Celestia's so-called sorry excuse for Guards, he notices that there is some-pony viciously taking out his feeble men as well. Dawning an armor of high decoration, looking as if he knew exactly what he was doing unlike the other mortal whelps that foolishly believed they stood a chance at winning. This pony on the other hoof, acted as though he knew they would triumphant this day. The Pegasus in the armor finally turned his gaze toward Nightfall, who had been keeping his watch of this Pegasus for several seconds now. Sunny suddenly recognizes just who this Pegasus was, it was Captain Cyrus. He was fighting hard, even at his age. Cyrus finally sees the larger than normal pony that had been watching him, bearing the look of a psychopath. As they stared each other down, it became clear that the titans of the opposing forces were about to collide. "Finally, somepony that will present a challenge!", Nightfall yelled. "Your mother sure presented a challenge for me last night!", Cyrus replied beginning to gallop. Nightfall grunted an angry sound before charging toward Cyrus himself.

**********

As the battle waged on below, Celestia and Nightmare Moon continued to fight in the skies above. Using every bit of magic they could muster, they each attempted their best to end the other's life. Bolts of pure magic pierced through the air, strong enough they would have demolished the strongest tree. Celestia had been hit twice, searing the skin and bringing a devastating burn. As if the magic wasn't fatal enough, loose rubble left over from the old kingdom were being hurled at one another desperately trying to end this epic fight. Celestia wasn't quick enough to dodge them all, causing her to receive cuts deep enough that would require stitches when this was over. If she was still alive... "Did thou really think that this would be easy?! I expected more from the so called Ruler of Equestria!", Nightmare Moon mocked as Celestia struggled to remain in the air. "And more you shall receive!", she replied while dashing at Nightmare Moon, ready and willing to die for Equestria if this fight drags on for that long.

**********

Cyrus and Nightfall began to draw closer, still galloping at full speed. Just as violent contact was about to be made, Nightfall leaped over Cyrus hoping to attack from behind. But fortunately Cyrus anticipated this and immediately all in one motion: Stopped right where he was, then forcefully rared back and bucked Nightfall just as he began to land and turn. Nightfall flew backwards, feeling the full force of the Captain's hooves directly to his gut. As Nightfall stood back up to his feet, Cyrus proceeded to yell: "I may be just an old Pegasus, but this Pegasus still has enough fight in him to beat the living hell out of you!" "We shall see about that...", Nightfall replied showing some form of amusement in his voice. He then dashed once more, this time firing black bolts of magic at Cyrus. He was just barely quick enough to dodge them, but Nightfall quickly turned and returned Cyrus's buck with one of his own. As Cyrus went air borne, he immediately utilized his wings and regained himself before quickly rushing at Nightfall. Cyrus had nailed him directly, spearing him into one of the walls that were still standing. As soon as Nightfall felt the wall on his back, he then tackled Cyrus to the ground trying to choke the life from him. Cyrus struggled to his best abilities to get the powerful Alicorn's hooves from around his neck. He reached for the ground, hoping to find something that could help. He soon felt something solid. Without hesitation and not caring what it was, he wrapped the end of his hoof around it. He swung full-force catching Nightfall on the left side of his face, knocking him off of him. Just Cyrus got up from the ground to continue his assault with the blunt object that just saved his life, Nightfall fired another bolt of magic once more. Only this time, Cyrus didn't see it coming. The bolt hit its intended target, right directly in Cyrus's face. Everything went black. Cyrus eyes had gotten the worst of the attack, taking away his sight temporarily. He swung the object he had, hoping to buy him some time for his sight to return to him. But when he had opened his eyes, and shook away the blurriness...Nightfall was no where to be seen in the mist of this brutal war.

**********

Celestia slammed into Nightmare Moon with everything she could muster, sending her to the ground. Careful not to give her the chance to regain herself, Celestia began firing a never-ending barrage of magic bolts. More and more dust began to rise with every bolt of magic that hit, eventually bringing a thick smokey curtain over where Nightmare Moon had landed. Celestia finally ceased firing, utterly exhausted from how much power this assault had used. As the dust began to clear, Celestia's mind began to fill with hope. This long grueling battle had finally come to an end, Equestia was safe. Only...things weren't going to be that easy. When the last particles of dust that formed the blinding curtain had finally subsided, Celestia's hope had been crushed and soon replaced with even more fear than before. Nightmare Moon had conjured a barrier at the last possible second before the bolts had begun to land...she was unscathed from this incredible attack. "That almost hurt...", Nightmare Moon said flatly, mocking Celestia's feeble attempt to end this. Nightmare Moon's then began to glow a dark color, preparing for an attack of her own. Celestia summoned what strength she had left, and put up a shield of her own. As Nightmare Moon's magic bolts began to hit, the shield started to crack. And finally, she fired a powerful charged bolt. The shield shattered, unable to stop the devastating final shot. It hit Celestia with full force, causing her to fall the ground. As she tossed and reeled in pain, Nightmare Moon still stood there mocking her: "Surely one such as you can put up a better fight than that feeble pathetic excuse for a pony called Sunny did?! You should have heard him as the life left him, crying and begging for mercy!" As Nightmare Moon watched on, Celestia began to get up once more. Her eyes flaring from an unprecedented show of complete anger, she screamed: "Don't you dare speak about Sunny that way! He would have never given in to you, AND NEITHER WILL I!"

**********

Cyrus looked in all directions, trying desperately to locate the dark Alicorn. But there was no sign whatsoever. A fellow guard suddenly rushed up to the Captain, looking as though his body was barely holding together. "Sir, are you OK?", he said frantically. "I'll be fine, whats the progress?", Cyrus answered but returned a question of his own. "Not good at all, sir...", the guard answered flatly. Cyrus then turned away, still trying to find Nightfall before he could attack again. "How bad?", Cyrus asked but got no answer. Suddenly his legs were swept out from under him, and a force equal to that of a raging Minotaur came down on his hind legs, ultimately snapping one of them completely in half. Cyrus quickly rolled on his back and looked up at the guard, only to see that his fur began to melt away and his face beginning to reform to reveal Nightfall! "Your making horrible progress!", Nightfall said relishing in how he had tricked the highly regarded Captain of Celestia's Guard. Cyrus struggled to regain his composure, but feel back to the ground because of his now broken leg. He then tried to fly from the ground, but was then grabbed by the throat as he began to lift off the ground. While the tendril that came from Nightfall held Cyrus by the neck, Nightfall then used his magic on Cyrus's shadow to pin him to the ground, completely defenseless at the mercy of Nightfall. He then suddenly raised high and stomped with all his might directly on Cyrus's stomach, obliterating what air Cyrus was holding and sending blood through his body and exiting from his mouth in a slow choking drip and splatter. As the iron like taste of fresh blood overpowered Cyrus's taste buds, Nightfall slowly trotted closer to his head. He placed a single hoof over his throat, causing him to gasp for air with even more difficulty than before. "You should have surrendered, made it easier on yourself...", Nightfall mocked while enjoying watching Cyrus struggle to breath through his own blood. "N-never", Cyrus quietly said still trying to catch what breath he can. Nightfall then removed his hoof from Cyrus's throat and then turned as if he was about to walk away. But suddenly, Nightfall's hind leg rose up in the air and came down with tremendous force. His hoof came down directly on Cyrus's face, breaking the front of his skull and piercing the flesh that surrounded it. Twisting and grinding his hoof deeper and deeper, turning what was once Cyrus's well-aged face into nothing more than complete mush. Muffled drowning screams could be heard, but they soon stopped completely...Cyrus, was no more... As Nightfall sat his blood splattered hoof back on solid ground, he quietly said to himself in satisfaction: "That was fun..." Nightfall then turns just in time to see Celestia fall from the sky and land hard on the ground motionless. Sunny could do nothing, but stand there and watch through Nightfall's eyes as his best friend was slowly being defeated. He began to lose hope...Cyrus was gone, Luna was gone, and now...the one that he has always thought the world of, was about to be gone as well... Memories began to flow through his mind about all the time they had spent together, the first night he had spent at the castle, the day they spent playing in the garden, they all flashed before his eyes. But unbeknownst to Sunny, these memories were filling Nightfall's mind as well. Nightfall soon began to feel his pleasure from this violence slowly turn into hatred and anger from seeing Celestia lying there, seemingly lifeless. As Nightfall and Sunny were continuing to look toward Celestia, they begin to hear maniacal laughter, filled with the darkest evil. As they looked up toward where this was coming from they soon find what they were hearing. Nightmare Moon, looking like a winged monster of some kind was circling above. Her laughter echoing through the old Kingdom. And it suddenly hits Nightfall and Sunny just what is truly unfolding before their eyes. The nightmare that plagued their mind, that gave them sleepless nights when they were young...had come true. Both Nightfall and Sunny had seized up at this sight, Nightmare Moon's laughter ringing in their ears. Their hearts beating violently in sync, kept becoming louder and louder. Their anger growing into unbelievable proportions. The rage that burned within them continued to grow, before finally releasing all of its force making them both shout at the top of their lungs: "NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" The scream thundered across the battlefield and the realm of Limbo, and a bright light engulfed their vision and a strong power surged through their bodies.

The light faded...Sunny could see Nightmare Moon still flying above Celestia and laughing maniacally. He can feel the dirt, the rubble, and the still warm blood that belonged to Cyrus beneath his hooves. The sounds of an intense battle that raged between the opposing Guard forces rattled through his ears. He can feel the wind blowing through the bat-like wings that were on his back. Sunny is himself once more, but at that very moment that was the last thing on his mind. "NIGHTMARE MOON!", he screamed in rage. Nightmare Moon stopped circling Celestia and looked directly at the leader of her army, "Nightfall? What do you wa-" She went dead silent in the middle of her question. She was looking at the dark Alicorn that she knew as Nightfall, but it was Nightfall no longer. She was no longer staring into the blood-red serpent eyes of a sadistic master of war, she was looking into the bright blue eyes of Sunny Night...

Chapter 3

Nightmare Moon slowly landed back on earth, still in shock at what had become of her former second-in-command. "You...and me, let's go. You've caused enough pain and suffering, it's time you feel the pain you've brought upon us all...", Sunny said flatly toward Nightmare Moon, harboring a hatred that filled the very depths of his soul. At that very second...Sunny knew exactly what true hatred felt like. It festers in the pit of your chest, trying desperately to escape the more and more it gets pushed and tampered with. It is a parasite that begins to feed off of the deadly fantasies in the back of your mind, before worming its way into the part of your brain that makes you realize it is the easiest thing to make those fantasies come true. And right now, at this very moment...he was enjoying every second of this parasite's feeding frenzy. Celestia still sat there on the ground, almost completely drained of physical energy from the beating she had taken trying desperately to defeat Nightmare Moon. She watched in confusion at what was unfolding before her. Unbeknownst to her, she believed Sunny to be dead when he had never returned from his attempt at coming to a truce with Nightmare Moon. She didn't have any idea that Sunny was actually Nightfall, but she would soon find out. Sunny may have been taken his body back under his control, but he still bared Nightfall's appearance. The midnight blue Alicorn with bat wings, and the disturbing Cutie Mark. Sunny didn't know if this was going to be permanent, but at this point in time it didn't matter. What matters, is the fate of Equestria. "Well, I underestimated how strong you were.", she commented flatly. "You've done more than that, you started something that should never have happened. And I promise you...you will not be around long enough to see the aftermath of all that has transpired.", Sunny replied showing just how much rage had been built up. Nightmare Moon then took on a look of disgust, "You could not defeat me before...what makes you can do it now?!" "You created a monster...now this monster will have his revenge.", I responded standing my ground. Nightmare Moon then laughed her trademark maniacal laugh, "You have no idea what a true monster is!" Suddenly, Nightmare Moon flew high in the air. Sunny quickly followed. As he flew toward Nightmare Moon, who was already a good distance up in the sky, bolts of magic whistled through the air barreling straight at Sunny. Sunny moved left and right, careful to make sure he wouldn't get hit. He couldn't afford for Nightmare Moon to achieve the upper hand in a fight this important. Finally, he got close enough. Sunny turned quickly and bucked her right in the chest, making her loose focus and move back a few feet. She quickly regained herself, fast enough to shoot another bolt of magic at me. Sunny quickly threw up a small black transparent shield, stopping the sudden blast of magic. But before Sunny could react, Nightmare Moon suddenly dashed at him. Ramming him hard enough that she broke the barrier, and sent him flying higher in the air. She then caught up with Sunny just as he used his wings to keep from falling. She buried her right hoof directly square in his gut, sending what air he was holding back into the open air where it came from. When his head had lowered in pain, Sunny quickly focused enough that he could fire a magic bolt of my own. Nightmare Moon was too close to avoid it, and she was nailed right in the face. She moved back several feet, giving Sunny some time to regain his breath. "You're losing your touch, Nightmare Moon. Getting bested by some-pony thats half your size...", Sunny uttered in mockery, still feeling the aftereffects of having my breath forced out of me. "You will regret mocking your future Queen!", Nightmare Moon angrily replied before she dashed at Sunny once more. She speared him, driving them both even higher into the open air. Sunny quickly sprouted black tendrils from his back and grabbed Nightmare Moon's wings with a vice like grip. She stopped pushing them, and Sunny used his wings to take control of them to keep from falling. Nightmare Moon then grabbed Sunny's throat, trying to choke the very life out of him. Sunny retaliated by grabbing her neck as well, applying enough pressure to cut off her air. Nightmare Moon's mane and tail then grabbed Sunny's wings, serving as tendrils of her own. They both began to plummet to the ground. They had stopped choking each other and began slugging it out, desperately trying to ensure the other lands first. The momentum began to build, as they fell faster and faster with every passing second. They swayed and rolled in mid-air, struggling for control of the horrific free-fall. They kept hold of each others wings. At this point they didn't care who survived, just as long as the other would perish. On the ground, the opposing forces of Guards had ceased their fighting. Both sides watched as these two titan-like ponies continued their struggle. Neither side could tell who had control of the fight, only that they were throwing all brute-force they could muster to kill one another. Finally, they had made contact with the ground. The very earth that they stood under, raddled and shacked as if a volcano had erupted before their eyes. A shock-wave passed over the battlefield, causing the exhausted war-fighters to be knocked off their feet. When they had regained their footing, they started moving in toward the crater that now marked where the town square used to be. Celestia stayed where she was. She had watched the entire fight, trying to contemplate her second-in-command's sudden change of heart. As the opposing Guards that were once fighting peered into the hole that Nightmare Moon and Sunny had made, seeing nothing but two motionless bodies...

Every-pony stood at the outer rim of the crater that had been the aftermath of a colossal battle. They stood there watching, waiting for any signs of movement. Nightmare Moon's Guards anxiously awaiting their Queen to rise and continue the battle, while Celestia's Guards stood there dumbfounded at what had just happened. Her second-in-command that was psychotic in every form of the word, had turned against his so-called master in the blink of an eye. What had caused such change of heart? What had she done to cause such anger and hatred? They continued on questioning the choices of the crazy and maniacal Alicorn, wondering if this meant he was with them or against them now. But their endless wonder soon obliterated itself, as both of the victims in the crater began to show signs of life. The dark blue colored Alicorn slowly lifted his head and blinked several times as if he had a splitting headache. He then rolled over on his stomach, and began to crawl out from the hole he and Nightmare Moon had made. Every few seconds he would try stand back up on his feet, only to loose his footing and fall back to his stomach. Blood seemed to slowly drip from his mouth, and his face seemed slightly swollen from the beating he had given. But Sunny knew that the beating he had received had to have been just as bad as the one he had given. Nightmare Moon moved very little as he finally reached the outer limits of the crater and crawled out from what could have been his grave. He coughed, sending drops of blood splattering the ground and he felt an extreme pain every time he tried to breath. "Yep... that's a broken rib. Or all of them...", Sunny said to himself. It took Sunny several seconds before he regained enough energy to stand back to his feet. He looked up and seen that Celestia was still watching on in utter confusion. "Celestia...", Sunny began to say in between his short breaths. "...go...get the Elements...this is our only shot..." Celestia took a defensive stance, still unsure if this Alicorn could even be trusted. Celestia stood there waiting for this Alicorn, all bruised and bloodied to attack. But she soon realized exactly why he had turned against Nightmare Moon... As she looked into his eyes she couldn't see a maniacal monster. She didn't see a murderer. She didn't have to look past his eyes to see that this was no longer Nightfall, Nightmare Moon's second-in-command. This was the best friend that she had believed was dead...Sunny Night. "Sunny...? How... I thought you...", Celestia began to say before she turned her attention behind her best friend. Sunny quickly turned around, flinching at the pains he still felt in his chest. Nightmare Moon had finally gotten up from the hole and was regaining her stance. Sunny took in what breath he could manage, and stood ready to continue the struggle. "GO!", he screamed one final time. Celestia then took flight, heading straight for the old Castle where the Elements of Harmony were being held. "You...are stronger than I previously anticipated. That hurt...that actually hurt...", Nightmare Moon said as she regained her composure. The signs of battle were visible. She had noticeable welts and swelling, as well as minor cuts all over her physical body. Sunny then spit what blood had built up in his mouth to the ground, "There is more...where that came from..." Nightmare Moon then cackled loudly, seeming as though what had just transpired had little effect on her. "You still think that you can defeat me? ME?! THE QUEEN OF EVERLASTING DARKNESS?! I grow tired of your insolence!" Nightmare Moon suddenly flew toward Sunny, spearing him again and slamming him against a wall. Sunny was almost defenseless against this attack. The fight that had started in the air took a devastating tole on his physical being. Nightmare Moon then took several steps back, and then galloped full speed at Sunny. She lowered her head, planning to impale him through the wall using her horn. Sunny used what energy he could muster, and leaped out from the oncoming attack. Nightmare Moon hit full force into a solid wall, rattling her brain for a few seconds. Sunny saw his chance, he quickly picked a very large piece of the stone wall and raised it high above his head. He brought it down directly in the middle of Nightmare Moon's spine, making her drop to the ground on her stomach. He then raised it up high once more, hoping to end this once and for all. But Nightmare Moon quickly rolled onto her back, and fired a magic bolt directly into Sunny's ribs. The piece of stone fell from his hooves, as he soared through the air. Landing back almost fifteen feet away from where he had once stood. Nightmare Moon then stood back up to her feet and began to boast as usual, "No matter what you do...and no matter how hard you try...you will never be able to defeat me!" Sunny slowly picked himself up from the dirt, coughing up more blood than he did when he had crawled out from the crater. Smoke resonated from his chest where he had been hit, baring a deeply scorching burn. "You call yourself a queen...but in reality...your nothing but a no-good piece of scum...", Sunny mocked while re-catching his breath and spitting out more blood. "You have yet to see MY TRUE POWER!", Nightmare Moon finally screamed before fire a beam of magic from her horn directly at Sunny. He quickly focused everything he had left, and retaliated with a dark beam of his own magic. Both opposing forces clashed dead center between them, and the power struggle had begun. Their beams fought over who was stronger, and at first it seemed as though they were evenly matched. But Sunny knew Nightmare Moon better than that, she was enjoying watching him struggle in vain. Her then seemed to shred through the beam Sunny was firing, piercing his horn and sending her magic pulsing through him. It felt as though he had been struck by lightning, his body seized up and knock him off his feet. Steam radiated from his body. "Foolish little pony...", Nightmare Moon uttered before flying off in the direction of the Castle. Sunny's vision was blurry, and his head was rattling. He could see a faint figure of Nightmare Moon disappear from his vision. "...no...", he said silently. He rolled onto his stomach and used whatever physical strength he had left to get back to his feet and slowly lifted himself in the air and tried his best to keep up with Nightmare Moon.

******** 5 minutes earlier... ********

Celestia lay there, Nightmare Moon circling above. The bitterness of admitting defeat began to slowly make its way into her mind. All hope was leaving her, she felt there was nothing more that could be done. She had fought valiantly as did her Guards, but it was all in vain. The burns and bruises she felt were a grim reminder that she wasn't able to protect Equestria, even after all the fight she had put up. And for the first time in her life since she and Luna defeated Discord, she felt what it was like to have a broken bone. She could feel some ribs as well as her back left hoof was broken, it had been so long since she had felt a pain like this. She greatly respected her Guard and the citizens of Equestria before, but feeling this pain which was one that they all went through sometimes regularly brought a whole new level of admiration and respect. She was more durable than all who resided in Equestria so she wasn't used to this kind of pain. But that realization just made the moment that much worse, because she truly believed that she would live to see her subjects again. As Nightmare Moon continued to circle above, laughing her devilish maniacal laughter, she finally seemed to give in. Nightmare Moon...had won... But just as that thought began to flash across her mind, she heard some-pony scream. A sound shattering scream that could have almost overpowered even the traditional Royal Voice itself. Celestia opened her eyes to the best of her abilities, her face was slightly swollen and there was a painful bruise above her eye that felt as if it rain all the way to her skull. She had seen Nightfall, with blood running down his hoof. 'That monster...', she thought to herself. As she looked toward him, he seem to look around as if this environment was new to him. Then he turned his gaze toward Nightmare Moon, his master. But it seemed as though pure hatred immediately washed over his face, as if they had been sworn enemies all along. "NIGHTMARE!", Nightfall screamed. Nightmare Moon responded and began lowering to the ground, but Celestia wasn't even paying attention to her. Something about Nightfall was...familiar. She had never noticed this before, but it seemed as though she had met him before. To her knowledge, no-pony even knew where this evil Alicorn had come from. Only that he had just randomly appeared after Nightmare Moon had declared war against Equestria. Oddly enough, it was right after Sunny had been presumably killed. Even though there was no body recovered, he was presumed dead. Suddenly, it happened. The unthinkable had crept into her thoughts. "Could it be...?", she silently to herself as she watched Nightmare Moon and Nightfall fly up in the sky. 'It can't be possible...', she continued to say to herself in her mind. The idea echoed through out the depths of her mind, it was bittersweet. She felt herself feel happiness that her best friend truly wasn't dead, but at the same time she dreaded the idea that this genocidal murderer was actually Sunny. She wasn't how to feel, she wasn't even sure if he could be trusted any longer. She didn't know if all that he had done was of his own accord. His appearance had been completely changed. Nightmare Moon possessed enough power that she could do that...but was she also able to control his mind...? Deep down she knew that at this very moment he couldn't be trusted. But at the same time she knew him well enough that everything he did was the best for Equestria. Did he surrender, knowing there was no other way to survive? Did he attempt to win her trust and try to double-cross her? Suddenly in the middle of her racing thoughts, Celestia heard the sounds of something falling at very high speeds. She looked up, and saw Nightfall and Nightmare Moon struggling in the middle of a free fall. They rolled and spun in mid-air, fighting over who would get the worst of the fall. Finally it seemed as though an earthquake shook the land, as they plummeting and crashed directly in the middle of the Guards who had long stopped fighting to witness such an epic battle. Everything was silent, only the wind was able to be heard in the dead silence that clung to the air. Celestia slowly stood to her feet, careful not to put pressure on the one that had been broken. Then there was a gasp from the crowd, followed by silent chatter and they began to move away from the crater that was the aftermath of the free fall. Then suddenly, one of them emerged...it was Nightfall. With blood coming from his mouth and the clear signs that he had almost been killed, he slowly crawled out from the large hole in the ground. He grunted something to himself before slowly rising to his feet, nearly falling back down more than once. When he had regained himself enough he slowly trotted toward Celestia. Celestia quickly stood and tried to take up a defensive position, despite her broken leg. "Celestia...", Nightfall began to say. "...go...get the Elements...this is our only shot." Celestia stood there, not knowing what to think. Was he trying to help? Or was he trying to get Nightmare Moon out of the way and take Equestria for himself? But then, that thought re-entered Celestia's mind. She looked deep into Nightfall's eyes, which were supposed to be serpent-like. But instead of seeing the homicidal blood-lust that resided within Nightmare Moon's second-in-command, she had seen the kind...gentle...and familiar eyes of her best friend. "Sunny...? How...I thought you...", Celestia started to say before she seen movement from the crater that Sunny had crawled from. Sunny quickly turned as they witnessed Nightmare Moon crawl from the hole, and begin to regain her stance. "GO!", Sunny screamed breaking Celestia from her fearful gaze and snapping her back into reality. She barely trotted on her remaining three legs before finally picking herself up with her wings and flying toward the old Castle.

It had been so long since she had last used the Elements. The last time being when Luna and herself had sealed Discord away all those years ago. The last war that befallen Equestria, when the Alicorns opposed Discord and his corrupted minions. Had it really been that long? It seemed as though it was only yesterday to Celestia. Her parents were among the remaining ones that held the resistance against Discord. Her parents made her swear to always take care of her little sister. She felt as though she didn't live up to the promise she had made that day. She felt that she had done something wrong since then had caused all this. She failed her sister...she failed her parents...but she will not fail the citizens that make her ruling possible. On this day...here and now, she will make things right. Finally, the Castle had come into view. Celestia touched down close to the main doors and slowly limped with haste to get inside. As she opened the doors something made her look back. She turned, only to see that Nightmare Moon was catching back to her fairly quickly. She struggled to get in and quickly closed the doors behind her, hoping that Nightmare Moon hadn't noticed precisely where she was.

********

Sunny tried desperately to keep up with Nightmare Moon. She had finally made it to the old Castle, but she stopped at the door and began examining the are. Sunny slowly wormed his way into thick brush and waited patiently for Nightmare Moon to make a move. He could only hope that Celestia was already at the Elements and was planning an ambush. But doubt still filled his mind, worrying that they wouldn't win this fight. Nightmare Moon suddenly lifted off the ground and began to circle around the Castle, as if she was keeping an eye out for signs or watching for something. When she had gotten out of sight, Sunny made his way to the front of the Castle and entered through the main door. As dust flew from the moving door, Sunny found himself reflecting:

His mind returned to the day when he had first come to the Castle. The day before he moved into the Barracks and started his Guard training. All the memories seem to flood into him at once, causing a small tornado of emotions to sweep over him. Fear and anger had him gripped in reality, but in his mind it was sadness and bittersweet happiness radiating from the fond memories he had gathered over the years. And these final moments, were going to determine whether or not those memories would live on and new ones would be formed.

Sunny snapped to back to the present. He needed to catch up and make sure Celestia reaches the Elements or it would all be over. He quickly galloped to the best of his abilities and headed straight for the throne room. This is it...

********

Celestia entered the throne room, still feeling the full pain from her broken leg. She trotted toward the chairs that once belonged to her and Luna and pushed them both aside, revealing a trap door of some sort. She then reached out with her hoof and placed it in the small slot that decorated the stone compartment that had been beneath the throne. Long ago when her and her sister defeated Discord, they decided that they needed to hide the Elements of Harmony in case they would be needed again. The citizens of Equestria and praised them and wanted them to lead the new Equestria. When the castle had been built there was an area secretly constructed underneath the royal thrones where the Elements could be hid. This also would make them easily accessible in case of emergency. The hidden compartment opened, and there they were: The Elements of Harmony, solid stone spheres that bared 6 different insignias. They were in the exact same condition as they were when they were safely hidden all those years ago. But suddenly just Celestia was about to raise them up from their resting place, Nightmare Moon suddenly smashed through the window behind where the thrones once were. Celestia didn't have to time react before she was sent flying backwards. "You failed, dearest sister!", Nightmare Moon said while managing to add in her trademark laughter. Celestia slowly crawled to the wall, and began to pick herself using the wall for support. Nightmare Moon began slowly trotted around Celestia, giving her no choice but to look directly at her own executioner. "Did you really think you stood any chance of defeating me?! I should keep you around for my own entertainment. Your pointless struggle brings laughter to me in ways no jester could ever do!", she mocked. Celestia slowly lifted her head, showing no fear in the face of certain death: "I would rather die...than to let you rule Equestria..." "Have it your way!", Nightmare Moon said before she built up magic and fired a magic bolt at Celestia. But not before she threw up a shield in a last ditch effort of holding on to what fight she had left.

********

As Sunny made his way to the throne room, he heard a loud crash. He quickened his pace...he heard screaming...he tried to move faster only to be stopped by all the pain he had taken throughout this disastrous evening. He then heard the sound of magic being used, along with maniacal laughter. He moved on, trying desperately to reach his destination before the worst comes to pass. He reached the doorway, holding onto this side trying to catch his breath through the broken ribs. He barely caught a glimpse of a flash, followed by a shattering noise. When he had looked he had seen that Celestia's protective barrier had been broken.

********

As the shield protecting Celestia shattered into pieces and disintegrated into thin air, she had admitted defeat and was ready to accept her fate. If she was going to die here today, then she would die without fear and without remorse. She had fought valiantly for her subjects, and she was deeply sorry to them that she couldn't protect them. But all that she had done in her lifetime had seemed to flash before her eyes, and sitting there awaiting her travel into the afterlife she didn't have one regret about her life. She knew that everything good that had happened, happened for a reason. And even the slightest thing changed could have stopped all the memories she had received over the years. Her and her sister wouldn't have been as close as they were if the smallest thing was altered, and they would have never met Sunny Night. Sunny was always there for them, no matter what he was doing he would always take time to make sure they knew they could count on him. "I hope to see you both again in the next life...", Celestia quietly said to herself.

********

Nightmare Moon suddenly readied herself to dash one final time, "This ends now!" Sunny suddenly dashed toward Celestia, there was only one thing left he could do. "I'll never let you win...ever...", he said to himself.

********

Nightmare Moon clenched her eyes as she dashed at Celestia, using every ounce of strength in her entire body. She slammed Celestia against the wall, causing a loud scream to echo throughout the walls of the once proud home of the Royal Sisters. Nightmare Moon opened her eyes to see that Celestia had survived this brute strength attack. "You're tougher than I thought, but that doesn't matter now. I...have...won!", Nightmare Moon thundered while cackling loud enough to be heard from outside. "You think that...", Celestia quietly said. "You still persist?! What hope could you possibly have left of even surviving much longer?!" Just as the last word left Nightmare Moon, Celestia began to grow darker. Her long pink mane started to grow short and turn darker. Her coat grew a darker blue and her wings deformed and reformed into wings similar to that of a bat. Sunny lifted his head as his eyes turned to a deep shade of blue, "Gotcha..." Nightmare Moon jerked back, "WHAT TREACHERY IS THIS?!" Suddenly a bright light illuminated from the direction of the throne. Sunny and Nightmare Moon turned to where this light came from, to see Celestia floating in the air and the Elements of Harmony surrounding her. "NIGHTMARE MOON, YOUR TIME HAS COME TO AN END!", Celestia screamed in the traditional royal voice. "NO! IMPOSSIBLE!", Nightmare Moon replied showing absolute fear for the first time since the beginning of this terrible war. "AS PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST EQUESTRIA, I DOOM YOU TO BE IMPRISONED IN THE SYMBOL OF THE DARKNESS YOU HOLD SO DEAR! I BANISH YOU TO THE MOON FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Suddenly, each Element fired their own bright colored beam of energy which soon condensed into a single stream of rainbow colored magic. The beam shot at Nightmare Moon, surrounding her in a tornado of color that soon had her completely engulfed in a barrage of magic. "I WILL BE BACK! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!", Nightmare Moon screamed as the tornado slowly grew smaller and disappeared. Through the window opposite of Sunny, he could clearly see the moon. When Nightmare Moon was gone, her insignia suddenly appeared on the moon as if she was still keeping watch over what she believed rightfully belonged to her.

As soon as Celestia had been released from the Elements control and touched solid ground once again, she quickly moved with haste to check on Sunny. She sat down next to Sunny, still a little taken back by his now devious looking appearance. "Sunny...?", she asked quietly hoping that she would get the answer she wanted to hear. "You were expecting Starswirl the Bearded?", I replied being a little smart which was something I always did to make Celestia and Luna laugh. She couldn't laugh, but she was happy to know it was truly Sunny. She quickly hugged around his neck, with tears running from her eyes, "I'm so glad your okay!" "Not to break up this happy moment, but I do have some broken ribs here...", Sunny said in honesty. Celestia was so excited that she didn't realize that she had put her weight into her hug. "Sorry...", she said as she pulled back. "And by the way...we are so talking about overtime pay when we get back to Canterlot...", Sunny finally said. Celestia couldn't help but laugh at that...it was the first time she had laughed in a very long time.

Chapter 4

As the much welcomed bright light of the sun shined down across Equestria for the first time in weeks, the citizens breathed a much needed sigh of relief. It took some time for everything to readjust to the way it once was, but ultimately it was as if the night had never riegned. The Earth Ponies managed to help the land recover from the absense of sunlight and the food supply was soon back on track. The Unicorns and Pegasi banded together and helped rebuild the cities that were devastatingly affected by the attacks. The old kingdom soon became completely uninhabitable. The battle that took place there just made the landscape that much worse than it was before. The population of wildlife increased, and it soon became plainly known as the Everfree Forest due to how the plantation and animal life prosper all on their own. The old kingdom was soon lost to the forest and was abandoned. The Unicorns insisted that Celestia start living in Canterlot, and take her position as sole ruler of Equestria. It felt different for Celestia to take over Luna's place, but she knew that in the end it was for the best. Before the old Kingdom was left behind, Celestia had the Elements secretly placed there in hopes that they would be safe until the time came for them to be used again. Adjusting to life after the lose of her sister wasn't easy, be she managed to maintain her ruling. It wasn't for Sunny to re-adjust either. Even though his body was no longer under Nightfall's control his body still maintained the look that struck fear across the land. The increased size, the sharp teeth and the midnight colored coat were a grim reminder of what he was capable of. Throughout his life he had never imagined that hidden deep within him was an unbearable evil. When Nightmare Moon had been banished to the moon, Sunny was taken straight to the hospital. The doctors and attending surgeons were amazed that he survived the injuries he had sustained from the fight he went through against Nightmare Moon. All of his ribs had been broken, and some required surgery to be realligned. Cuts of all sizes and depth were scattered all over his body, making him require countless stitches. And his leg turned out to be broken in 3 different places, requiring more reconstructive surgery. But suprisingly, not long after surgery was complete he had already begun to heal. They assumed it was another side-effect of Nightfall's power. Within just a matter of two weeks Sunny was back on his feet with only minor pain. Life didn't get much easier after he was released from the hospital. His presense didn't help ponies get over the scars from the war, and just the sight of Sunny's current physical appearance only made them feel more fear. Even Celestia was hesitant toward Sunny because of his look, but she had swore to Sunny while he was in the hospital that she would do her best to find a way to change him back to who he used to be. Sunny felt like an idiot for up and leaving in a futile attempt at talking to Nightmare Moon, and he made Celestia know on several occasions that he had never felt more stupid than he had ever before. But every time he would apologize, Celestia always reassured him that if he hadn't done what he did then they probably wouldn't be alive at that moment. Sunny trusted her and he also knew that she wouldn't fill him with false hope. He knew that what she told him was true, but all the forgiveness he would recieve wouldn't have been able to remove the guilt that had began to eat away at his mind. Every night when Sunny would close his eyes, he would see the faces of those he had killed. The gruesome memories only added to the guilt, adding to the dark and miserable grip that it takes on. He could hear the sounds of the screaming from the pony that he had ripped apart...the sound of his hoof crashing through the skull of his former Captain. He could feel the blood warm blood splattering on his face, taking him deeper and deeper into a state of complete depression...

Celestia began to get used to picking up the duties her sister once had. It was more stenuous than usual, but she was managing to get by. When she had first started, she would visit Sunny while he was in the Hospital. It wasn't easy seeing him in such a horrid state, but she was just happy that he wasn't killed that day in the Everfree Forest. As the days passed, Sunny was healing faster than an average pony. A part of Celestia was glad that he was going to be OK, but there was something else that stirred in her mind. She couldn't help but wonder: Just how much has Nightfall infested Sunny? She trusted him with her life and she would believe him no matter what he said, but she also couldn't help but wonder if this evil was going to ever completely go away. He isn't a monster anymore, he was the same friend that she has known for the better part of 20 years. But there was still doubts about whether or not he would ever truly be the same again. Celestia devoted all of her free-time to trying to find a way to change Sunny back. There had to be a spell that could restore his former appearance. She spent days digging through all the books that the Public Library and the restricted sections, looking for something that could help. He had saved her life, as well as all of the lives of the ponies of Equestria. She couldn't just stand by and let him bear the image that he didn't deserve. Unfortunately there was no possible way to reverse his Cutie Mark without changing the entire course of history. She couldn't take the chance of losing the precious memories she possessed of her parents, her sister, and her best friend. It was too much to risk losing. Finally, she had found what she was looking for. Nightmare Moon had used a spell that would draw out the evil within somepony, and almost utterly obliterate what goodness existed within the host. This had given Celestia hope. Because every spell, no matter the magnitude or effect, always has a counter-spell. A spell that is the exact opposite. And she eventually found it, a spell that would draw out the good from a host. This may not have been the ideal spell, but it was the only thing they could do. Sunny already had control over his body, but Celestia had hoped that maybe this spell could somehow get rid of his demon-like appearance. This was only a couple of days after Sunny was released from the hospital. She sent word that she requested his presence in the private garden of Canterlot Castle. She stood in the night sky, awaiting for Sunny to arrive. She soon found her mind returning to old memories. The moon shined across the land, as she thought about Luna. She could remember when they were kids, playing in the Castle grounds in the Alicorn Kingdom. They played hide-and-seek, as well as a good game of tag. But suddenly, their mother had interupted them and told them to get back inside. They watched out the window, as a pink cloud started to spread across the sky. The surrounding islands began to morph and change into odd-shaped buildings, it didn't make sense at all. As they watched, their mother pulled Celestia aside. "Sweetie, I need you to take your sister and go find someplace outside the city to hide." "Mom, what's wrong?", Celestia asked her mother in confusion. "Don't worry about whats happening, just get out of here. Go!" Celestia wanted her mother to tell her what was happening, but she did as she was told. When her and Luna reached the far side of the kingdom, she turned and had seen a serpeant like creature. The creature was cackling maniacally, and he seemed to cast his magic on everything that he could see. Everything was turning into random objects, which again didn't make no sense whatsoever.

"Celestia?" She snapped out of her reflective train of thought, and turned to see that Sunny had reached the garden. "Sunny, I'm glad your here.", she said as Sunny made his way toward her. His evil appearance still made her want to take a defensive stance, even though she knew he was in control once more. "Is there something you needed?", Sunny asked. "I think I have found a way to help. I've found a spell...with luck it should help restore the way you used to look." "With luck...?", Sunny responded wondering if there was something Celestia wasn't mentioning. Celestia took a deep breath and lowered her head in shame, "There...is a possibility that...you won't look like you used to look. Once something is touched with evil, it leaves a permanent scar of some type. It could be mental...or physical..." "So I won't look like Nightfall anymore, but I will never look exactly the same as I did before...", Sunny said flatly. "Yes..." Sunny took a deep breath before finally saying, "Well, if we're going to try this its best to get it over with now..." Sunny took a few steps back begining to brace himself. He took a deep breath, in and out. "OK...I'm ready." Celestia took a stance, and focused everything she could into the tip of her horn. Suddenly, her magic shot from her horn and engulfed Sunny in a white light. All that was visible was a tall shadow through the light. The shadowy figure began to disfigure, and change shape. The once-visible horn began to retreat into the shadow's head, until it was though it was never there. The wings of the figure started to morph, the bones that constucted the bat-like wings breaking and reshaping. Feathers slowly began to grow, and the petruding claw endings grew smaller until no longer visible. The mane that once seemed to stand on end fell flat on the ponies head and neck, and the tail grew somewhat smaller as well. As the light disapated a somewhat large figured was seen lying on the ground. Celestia quickly approached the pony, only to see that her magic had worked but the scarring evil that she was afraid of was clearly visible. Sunny wasn't the white pegasus she met all those years ago... His coat was now gray and his mane wasn't fixed up like before. It seemed...deflated from its original appearance. As he began to stand back to his feet, it became apparent that he kept the towering size of Nightfall. He meet her eye to eye, which wasn't common for a normal pony. "Are...are you OK?", she asked. "Yeah...I'm fine.", Sunny said flatly while making his way to the pond that was close by in the garden. He looked into his reflection to see how much he had been changed. He was his old self again, but he'll never truly have the image he once possessed. He leaned his flank around to see something that didn't help how he was feeling. He still had Nightfall's Cutie Mark. A moon and 5 stars that bared a red eye in the center of a certain star. It felt as though that even with Nightfall locked away, it was as if he could still see everything. Watching...waiting for the time when he would return. Celestia walked up beside Sunny, hoping that she could help in some way. "Well, your taller..." Mentally she was kicking herself. She was raised to handle any situation a Princess could handle, but trying to help with a close friend's confidence wasn't something she was prepared for. "Yeah...", Sunny uttered in response. Waves of uncertain emotions were flooding through his mind, he didn't know how to feel about this. He felt as though his very will to live seemed to desacrate before him. "I think it's time for dinner.", Celestia said breaking the silence. "Right behind you", Sunny said. It was the first real quality time they had spent together and a very long time. Sunny hoped it could help with his emotions, but he would be sorely disappointed.

Sunny sat there...barely even eating anything. He didn't feel like eating, food just didn't seem to have any taste. "Sunny...?", Celestia asked. Sunny snapped out of his deep thought to answer, "Yes?" "Uhm you know...that you can talk to me if your having problems.", she said flatly hoping to cheer Sunny up in some way. Truth be told she was hoping that he would tell her what was wrong. She feared that what trauma he had went through was affecting his psyche. And losing Luna was hard enough...she didn't want to lose her best freind... "There isn't anything to talk about...", Sunny uttered silently sounding sad. "Sunny please...the only way you're going to get over what Nightfall did is get help. Ple-" Sunny immediately stood from the table and screams angrily, "DON'T YOU GET IT! IT WASN'T NIGHTFALL THAT KILLED ALL THOSE INNOCENT PONIES! IT WAS ME! DON'T YOU JUST SIT THERE AND PRETEND TO UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU CAN'T!" Sunny angrily left the room, slamming the door as he left. Celestia lifted her hoof to her mouth, utterly shocked at what Sunny had just said. It was as if it was Luna all over again. As she sat there no longer eating she silently began to cry. She was losing her best freind...and there was nothing she could do about it... Once she had regained herself, it was time for the moon to be raised. She stood there watching the sun lower and the moon rising, with tears still falling from her face and making the concrete balcony become dark from the wetness of her tears. Suddenly she felt a hoof on her shoulder. The guard was coming to check on her. Without even looking in his direction, Celestia only said: "I need some time alone..." "I think that's the last thing either of us need...", she heard a familiar voice say. She turned to see Sunny, bearing tears of his own. "I'm...I'm sorry...for what I said. I had no right to explode on you like that...", Sunny flatly uttered while more tears seem to flow. "Su-sunny...I-I just don't want to lose you like we did Luna... I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to come to me first... I'm s-so sorry.", Celestia managed to say before becoming completely overpowered with her sobs. Sunny and Celestia stood there hugging each other crying madly, feeling guilty in their own different ways. Even after letting all of his sobs out, it didn't help how Sunny was feeling inside. Every night when he closed his eyes to sleep he could still hear the screams. Their faces starring him down, and accusing him of murder. Blood pouring from all directions and filling whatever dark realm he was in, making him think he was going to drown in his own evil. Nightfall seemed to live on in his dreams, making Sunny wish that he could bring it all to an end no matter the procedure. He would quickly arise from each dream, soaked to the skin in cold sweat. All the images that haunted him continued to do so even when he was awake. Sunny just wanted it all to stop.

Sunny tried to get on with his life, trying desperately to accept his guilt and live with it. But his effort was in vein. Everywhere he went and every-pony he looked at seemed to accuse him of his sins. He couldn't get back the life he once had. He couldn't re-assume his position in the Guard anymore. His psyche wouldn't let him. He felt as though he had failed the very thing he swore to his dying breath to protect, Equestria itself. He tried helping around the castle to get his mind off things, only to no avail. One day he was helping with repairs in the main ballroom, using different lengths of rope to resecure the decorative chandeler. When the job was through, he volunteered to store away the left over extra parts. As he packed away the few boxes, the remaining length of rope seemed to call to him. Sunny slowly picked it up, the feeling of the tightly knit fibers in his hoof stirred up feelings within him that he could not explain. He took the rope with him when he had gone back to the castle. He stayed up late that night, not even bothering to put forth an effort into getting sleep. He knew what horrors awaited him the moment he would close his eyes. As he sat there randomly piddling with the rope he still had, he began to think about his nightmares. All the screaming and hatred that was erected at him, seemed all the more devastating the more he thought about it. Everytime he tried to erase those thoughts from his mind, they seemingly forced themselves back in as if driven by their own will. Without even realising what he had done, he glanced down at the rope he was holding in his hooves. He had made a 15-notch noose... He sat there looking at it, wondering exactly what it was that caused him to make it. Unthinkable imaginings started to enter his mind, thoughts of death... He immediately through the noose away from him, treating it as if it was a dead animal. The very sight of it caused the thoughts to return, Sunny turned away trying to avoid even looking at the piece of rope. Finally he admitted defeat to the tiredness of the day's workfilled stress, and he laid back to get what sleep he could get. Only this time...it wasn't a nightmare he had.

Sunny can see a city of some kind. A castle towered over the entire city. Voices could clearly be heard echoing through the air. Sunny begins to run, for no apparent reason. The castle was his destination and he had to get there fast. "They can't get a hold of it...", the voice echoed. Followed by more, "If they get a hold of this power then all will be lost..." "This power has been locked away for centuries. No-pony, not even Celestia herself, knows what it is capable of...good or bad..." Sunny continues to gallop as fast as possible, the castle becoming closer and closer. Whatever was inside...it was big. Something so collosal that destiney itself has no control over. Destiney doesn't have anything to do with it. Good and Evil are locked in a struggle over control of this...whatever this object of importance is. It could be a weapon...or an ancient spell. But it doesn't matter. The enemy cannot take it...or else...life as he know it, ponies and otherwise would be doomed...

Sunny sprang awake, trying to comtemplate what had unfolded in his mind. There was only one kingdom in Equestria, and what he had seen wasn't Canterlot. He didn't what he had seen. He just knew that dreams like that aren't ones to be ignored. Something wasn't right, and that something couldn't be found wondering the halls of Canterlot Castle. Sunny sat up in his bed, rubbing his temples. He lifted his head, only to see the noose he had made still lying in the corner. The thoughts from earlier returned, and oddly enough they brought a sense of...comfort. It meant not worrying about anything anymore, he would be free from it all. Never having to worry about anything anymore...completely care free... But then the dream wiggled its way inside, causing Sunny's mind to race from one thought to the other. He wasn't sure how to go about this...he needed to do something. Sitting here in this castle like a prince wasn't making anything easier. He had to do something...and he knew precisely what that something was... He immediately got up and began packing only his personal belongings. Just as he was about to close the travel bag up, his eyes seemed pulled to the noose once more. After examining it aimlessly, he became compelled and trotted over to the corner. He stood there, continuing to examine the expertly tied fatal knot. It seemed to call to him. He finally picked it up, and placed it in his travel case. He didn't know why he was bringing it, but it just wouldn't allow him to leave it there. When his bag was packed he walked out on the balcony and stood there watching, waiting for the sign that Celestia was up and about. Finally, as the moon descending from its high post in the sky and the sun arose to bring the light for a new day, Sunny walked out of his room to Celestia's and knocked on the door. "Come in.", Celestia answered. The door slowly opened, and Sunny entered. Celestia had just raised the sun and had returned from the balcony. "Good morning, Sunny." "Morning. Celestia...theres something, I need to talk to you about and it's kind of important..." "Is there something?", Celestia asked while putting on her tiara. "Well, yes and no..." "Sunny, what is it? Your starting to worry me." Sunny took a deep breath. "Please...sit down. What I'm about to say isn't going to be easy." Celestia sat where she stood, and Sunny did the same. "Celestia, I...I'm going away for a while. I can't exactly explain...it just...there is something I have to do. I'm not sure what it is...I just know that I'm not meant to spend my days here. You probably think I'm crazy, and I know you're going to try to talk me out of it...but I've made my decision. I plan to leave today...and I don't know when I'll be back..." Sunny expected Celestia to automatically start pleading that he stay, but to his surprise she just sat there and listened. When Sunny was finished, Celestia remained silent for a minute. She wasn't trying to think of what to say...she was trying to think of how she could say it. "If...if you wan't to leave then I'm not going to stop you...", she said flatly. Sunny was completely surprised that she acted so cool about this, he couldn't help but wonder why. "Your...not going to try and talk me out of it?" "No, I'm not. Sunny...", Celestia began while getting up and walking toward the balcony. Sunny followed, still listening to what Celestia wanted to say. "...a long time ago I had to make a choice. When my home was attacked that fateful day...I had the choice of either leaving or staying and trying to help. My mother wanted me to take Luna and leave, and I didn't want to disobey her. But I wanted to fight, I wanted to defend my home. But there was something...something I can't explain even to this day. When I stood there at the portal, I glanced back at what was attacking my fellow ponies. And something was telling me to go...that I needed to leave. There are times when destiney itself doesn't have a threshold on our lives, and our fate is of our own choosing. I chose my destiney that day, and as much as it is painful to relive, I have never regretted my decision to this day... You've grown up so much since we had first met...and I am proud of you. As you're oldest friend, I will support you on your decision. There are times when you just have to go with what life gives you, and then there are moments when we can't let destiney decide our fate. You have something to do...and there is nothing that is going to stop you..." Sunny just stood there, soaking it all in. Celestia wasn't only OK with him leaving...she understood completely why he was leaving. "Thank you...Celestia. No matter how far I go, I will never forget what you have given me...", Sunny said. Celestia and Sunny shared one final touching hug, before Sunny picked up his bag and made his way for the front gate. No-pony knows what is going to happen behind those gates, away from the safety of Sunny's home. Destiney didn't have no say in what happened next, Sunny had full control of the path that laid before him. But even though he truly had complete free will and choice of his life, he wasn't sure if he wanted all of that responsibility anymore...

Epilogue

Rain began to fall, landing and splattering on whatever was left uncovered. It was a scheduled rain, but as timing would have it the planned-ahead storm took place on a very busy day. The rain wasn't overpowering, but it was still heavy enough to soak the fur more than required to bring about a small cold if left un-taken care of. As the middle-aged pony citizen sat behind a register in her convenient store located in Canterlot, she made small conversation with what customers she was getting even in this weather. Some would speak about how they still had much to do or how bad the weather was affecting a busy day, nothing very exciting or important. The cashier thought highly of every-pony she lived in Canterlot with, especially after their recent time of crisis. It was going to be an easy day. The rain would make every-pony want to get their business done quickly, so that meant the possibility of a good days pay could be brought in today. Nothing exciting was expecting to happen, but at least there wasn't going to be much trouble running the shop today. One of the best days of work ever. "I can't believe we have a storm on a day like this.", the customer said. "Well, we did just recover from a horrible time period after all. We got to get the land back in the swing somehow.", the cashier responded. She could hear that there were several pairs of ponies in the store carrying on their own conversations as well. About as average as ever. But suddenly it was as if all speaking had ceased in a dead silence that coincided with the front door opening, blowing a little cold breeze and ringing the bell as it closed behind. The cashier didn't pay much attention to the sound she always heard from a new customer, but she soon realized that all speaking had stopped and all eyes had been fixed on whoever had entered the store. As if by automatic reaction, she too found her head turning to see who was now here. Her heart seemed to stop dead in her chest, bringing about complete shock and dismay. What had entered her shop wasn't just any average shopper, she wasn't even sure how she should react. Normally she always kept a blade behind the counter in case of wise ones that are looking for a score, which came in handy on several occasions. But just the shear sight of this pony in particular completely obliterated her only defense. This pony was anything but the average, he stood towering over the rest of the shoppers present. He must have topped somewhere between 5 1/2-6 feet easy, dwarfing the average pony who billed at maybe just under 5 feet if he or she was lucky to grow that tall. The blade behind the counter wouldn't phase a pony of that stature. All the cashier could do was hope he wouldn't do what she feared he would do. As the towering pony shook off what rain he could, he finally had noticed that every-pony was starring at him. He didn't look happy, but he didn't say anything either. He started to walk through the store, attempting his best not to acknowledge the unwanted attention he was recieving. He was gray colored, baring a very dark brown mane. They all knew who he was, as far as his sudden appearance anyway. Before he looked some-what normal, he was the most feared and talked about pony in all of Equestria. His fur, his mane...it was all just so dark. He looked as though evil itself had birthed him straight from her black womb. He led Nightmare Moon's army, and was the cause of death of so many ponies. And they all wondered why Celestia was treating him with so much hospitality. She fixed him up in the Castle as if he was a Prince, and treated him as if they had been friends for a very long time. Rumors circulated that he was an informant. Other rumors included that he was coaxed into betraying his Queen, and that he was a spy all along. But if he was coaxed, then why does Celestia treat him so well? And if he was a one-time spy, then how come he had never been seen before, even by the oldest and most deeply rooted in the system? He went by the name Sunny Night. Every-pony knew and respected Sunny because of what he accomplished, and what he was dedicated to. He was dedicated to the crown, but to him the citizens were just as important as the Royalty. They all thought he was dead, and refused to accept that he had defected. But when it was reported that Nightfall had been physically changed and that he was indeed Sunny, most wouldn't even give him the benefit of the doubt. Sunny was no where near 6-feet, and he had a different Cutie Mark. Whoever this was...to the citizens...he was not Sunny Night as he claimed to be. They all stood there, trying to keep the fact that they had been watching him a discreet action. He moved through the cleaning supplies and the drinks, and stopped looking at the coat rack. He scrolled each coat to one side, carefully examining them one by one. The cashier moved in-between helping her customers and watching this tall pony. Finally, he picked out the one he found most appeasing and began making his way for the register. On the way, he stopped by the book rack and examined one in particular that didn't have a title. Specifically it was a journal. Every-pony slowly moved out of his way, allowing him to get to the counter first. They hated the idea of being pushy and rude, but they desperately wanted him to leave. He stepped up to the counter and laid a long dark cloak with a hood across it. "That...that'll be 20 bits.", the cashier managed to say. She was scared out of her mind, and was trying to keep her cool. She expected him to be very rude, and have the deepest-evil sounding voice ever. But surprisingly, instead of that black-hearted voice that was very much expected. She heard this calm voice, that sounded very sweet. "Here you go.", he said as he reached into one of his saddle bags and laid a handful of bits in front of her. She counted out 20 bits and went to give him some back, "No, that's okay, you can keep the change.", he said with a surprisingly cheerful smile. "Th-thank you.", she said. "It's no problem, ma'am.", he replied as he grabbed his cloak and his journal, after he had put the journal in his bag he threw his new hooded coat around his shoulders heading for the front door. As the bell rang and the door swung open, the cashier hollered toward him: "You don't have to call me ma'am." Something just made her want to say that. He wasn't as scary as most people assumed, he seemed very misunderstood. But she didn't know him that well, why did she be so outgoing for that moment? "I'll work on that...ma'am.", he said as the door closed behind him. She watched as he lifted the hood over his head and stepped back into the rain, seemingly heading for the main entrance to the city. For some unknown reason in a fraction of a second, she believed that he was indeed Sunny Night... "Miss? Miss?" "Huh, what? Oh, I'm sorry.", she snapped back into reality, completely forgetting about her still waiting customers.

************

Sunny slowly trotted up to the main gate. The day's rain was soaking the ground terribly, almost making it completely muddy. Just a few moments ago, he had purchased a hooded cloak. At the very least he could keep his back and mane from getting seriously wet, he couldn't afford to attract a sickness. Especially with this trek that he was about to take. He had a long way to go. "Who goes there?", a guard in the cross-way above the gate hollered. "Sunny Night. I have business outside Canterlot, can you please open the gate?" Without a response the draw bridge began to lower. The horizon became more and more visible with every passing moment, revealing more and more ground that he would have to cover. Thoughts went through his head about where he would go, and he kept coming back to the same place. He made the finally step from the bridge, his journey had begun. As the draw bridge raised back into it's original position, he continued to trot along the trail. He could have flown, but trotting gave him more time to think. Other than his personal belongings he was carrying in his saddlebags and the new cloak he had purchased not even a few moments ago, his mind was all that he carried with him. All the memories he had of Celestia and Luna, and of his time in the Royal Guard. Everything living had it's own mind, and it was one of the most important things it could ever possess. It held memories, personal experience, and most important of all...imagination. Sunny was always a firm believer that the mind was the key to getting through life. It was the ultimate vacation from life. In the mind, there were no boundaries and no restrictions to anything possible. Even though it wasn't no where near being real, it was the best form of escape. He had days where he would think about Luna, he seemed to think about her a lot. He missed her dearly, more so than he originally thought. Sunny wasn't one to dwell on the past, but Luna was different to him. She wasn't some-pony he could deal with never seeing again. She never left his thoughts. He plagued himself with memories of her, day and night. At one time, she controlled dreams. She never intervened with Sunny's dreams, because even she was blocked out from the nightmare's he used to have. And now that she was gone, he couldn't even see her in his dreams. He felt regret every time he thought about her, the kind of regret that there was so much more to their friendship then they had yet seen. He felt as there was so much unsaid. Different waves of emotions plagued his mind. Deep down, Sunny wasn't completely sure how he really felt about Luna. She was his best friend, and nothing could ever change that. But there was something else, something that dwelled deep inside. No matter how hard he tried, Sunny couldn't put his hoof on it. He had become so engulfed in his own thoughts, that he didn't even realize that it was now nighttime. He stopped for a moment to look at the moon, the same moon that bared the mark of Nightmare Moon. Luna was up there. The world she may have been known as Nightmare Moon, but no matter what she would still be Princess Luna to him. Sunny glanced around, examining his surroundings. Something he was trained to do often when he was a Guard, old habits die hard. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a small patch of flowers on the side of the trail. He slowly trotted over to where they bloomed. They were a bright red color, roses. It wasn't often that you found roses growing randomly on the side of a trail, especially in the middle of the moonlight. Sunny reached down and took a single rose, as if he would need it later. He never was much of a flower person, but something about this chance finding just wasn't normal. He continued on, before long he came to the town limits of Baltimare. His home town. Sunny stood there, reflecting on his past memories of this place. It was his home after all. Without hesitation, Sunny looked to his left. As if he was pulled toward that direction, he began trotting. Before long he came across the Baltimare Memorial Cemetery. There was a plaque engraved on one side of the gate, dedicating this graveyard to the ones lost in the time of war. Sunny continued inside, navigating his way through the field of tombstones until he found what brought him here. He stood there, watching the granite marker that was before him. The engraving on the headstone read the following: Here lies Bugs Lee, beloved pony that showed no fear in the face of death. May his soul find peace on the shores of the Afterlife. Sunny reached into his saddlebag, and retrieved the single red rose he had collected earlier. He laid it across the grave that held his childhood friend. "Bugs...I'm so sorry...", Sunny said quietly as tears began to flow from his eyes.

*********

Sunny walked into the front door of the first motel he came across. As he lowered his hood, he received more of those distrustful looks he had gotten so often. It wasn't going to be easy traveling under these conditions, but he was going to have to rough it out the best he could. He trotted up to the front desk, "I'd like a room, one night only." "That'll be 10 bits.", the pony behind the counter answered avoiding eye contact. Sunny reached into his bag and payed the desired price, and awaited his key. "It's the first door on the right upstairs." "Thank you.", Sunny responded as he headed upstairs. He opened the door and examined the room (as if he hadn't done that enough since he left). Had a small sofa, a bed, and a desk. That was all he would need. Once he had gotten settled in, he took a seat at the desk and pulled his new journal from his saddlebag. He then lit a candle and positioned it next to where his journal was sitting. He dipped one of the quills in a container of ink, and began to write. He wrote down about how his first day of traveling had went, adding small references to the looks he had received and how he felt he deserved them. As he finished his first entry he glanced at his bag which was close to the desk. Without realizing it, the noose that he had made the night before was half-way hanging out of the bag. It must have gotten pulled on when he removed the journal. Sunny then glanced toward the ceiling. The beams that constructed the frame were accessible, and then the thoughts that had haunted him from the previous night had returned to him. He had the power to end it all now. He wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. He wouldn't have to deal with the disgusted and distrust-like looks he had received so much anymore. It would be so much easier that way... Sunny then reopened the journal, and tore out a piece of paper. And began to write once more:

To the person that discovers this letter,  
What you are reading is the final words that will ever be heard from me. I, Sunny Night, was once a proud member of the Royal Guard. But in an unfortunate turn of events I became the most feared war criminal in history. I should have been executed the very day that the war ended for what I am guilty of. I ask that whoever shall find this note first be the one to deliver to Celestia the news of my death. I was very close friends with her, and the following I want her to read herself: There was nothing more important to me in my life than the friendship that I was able to share with you and Luna. I know that losing Luna was the most hardest that could ever happen to you, it was hard for me as well. I do not want you to dwell on memories of me, and I don't want my death to haunt you all the days of your life however long that may be. I want you to remember as who I once was: a kind-hearted friend that would have given his life for you, not as the monster that brung about the death for a great many innocence. I cannot adjust to life the way it is now. For me, my life ended that night I was foolish enough to confront Nightmare Moon. No one trusts me anymore, they are not willing to accept who I really am. They only see Nightfall when their eyes fall upon me. I cannot continue living this way...for what it is worth...I'm sorry if what I do after finishing this letter is a lot to bear. But, I am at the end of my rope and there is nothing that can correct the wrong I've done. This is your life long best friend...in this life and the next, signing off...

With respect and sincerity,  
Sunny Night

Sunny laid the quill he was using aside. He then stood up from the table and began to look around the room. "I never thought it would end in a place like this...", he said out loud to himself. The memories that he still held dear began to replay once more in his head. And he began to reflect on just how good his life has been. He was in the Royal Guard, and at such a young age. He was close friends with both Celestia and Luna, the Princesses of Equestria. But even though all those happy and hopeful memories that he would never forget, there were other times of his life that he wants nothing more than to forget. But even if he had forgotten what he had done, every-pony else would still remember. The image of the monster that terrorized Equestria is forever burned on the soul of the once well-respected and well-loved Sunny Night. And no matter what he did he could never escape the evil that was know known to exist within him. There wasn't but one way out...and he was ready to take it. He turned back to the desk, and directed his attention to his saddlebag. He fumbled around inside until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the already-fixed length of rope, and then used his wings to reach the ceiling and he tied the un-tampered end of the rope to the main support beam. Luckily, he had to cut some rope off to make it short to complete the deed. When he touched back on the floor, he stood there looking at the hanging noose. Not much longer...and it would be over. He then pull the sofa over to where the rope was hanging and positioned it to sit directly beneath the noose. "Come on...don't chicken out now...", he said to himself as he then tied his wings so that they couldn't leave his back. He lifted one foot onto the seat of the small couch, and then worked his remaining hooves up as well. He then stood straight up on his hind legs, using the rope for support to stand. He loosened the looping knot, and slid it around his head before tightening it back up around the larynx of his throat. He took a few deep breaths, "Good-bye, Celestia...I hope to see you again..." He then closed his eyes...and tilted the sofa underneath him knocking it over...

**************

"Get up...", Sunny heard a voice say. "I know you can hear me...get up!", he heard the voice again as he slowly began to open his eyes. He sees a figure standing before him, and almost immediately he recognizes his surroundings. He then looks toward the figure in front of him, and is almost insanely haunted by the gaze coming from his dark eyes. "What...do you want...?", Sunny asked flatly. "You're no good to anyone dead.", Purgatory responded. "I'm no good alive either..." "You can be really stupid at times, you know that? You don't know anything, and you shouldn't pretend like you do.", Purgatory replied, keeping that blank and seemingly uncaring tone. "And what do you expect me to do?! You don't know what it's like, walking around like you're dead to the world. They still see me as that...monster..." "Oh you're such a hypocrite. You're the same pony that said 'Until my dying breath, Equestria will be safe'. Maybe I should never have helped you...and maybe I should have just let Celestia die a horrible and painful death." Sunny suddenly grabbed Purgatory and spoke in a deep angry tone, "Don't you dare say that Celestia deserves anything of the sort...you're not even half the pony she is." "And yet you stood there and practically wished that you were never even born. It was because of you that she is alive today, and acting the way you are now just proves how hypocritical you are.", Purgatory said as he used his magic to push Sunny away. Sunny turned his face away, knowing that what Purgatory was telling him was all too true. "Why did you stop me anyway...there wasn't anything else for me to do. I'd just make things worse with my very presence." "Sunny...there is more to this than you realize. I didn't help you just so my job would be easier.", Purgatory said as he used his magic to open a viewpoint to some barren wasteland of some kind. "There is a war on the horizon...and you need to lead them into battle." "Lead who?", Sunny asked while looking through the opening. "All will be revealed in good time. For now, you need to stop acting stupid...and start listening and following what path lays before you." "So you expect me to just ignore all that I have to deal with everyday, and every time I close my eyes at night?! You think it's just that easy?!", Sunny snapped. "I wouldn't know...because I have no need for emotions. But you on the other hoof, are run completely off your emotions." Purgatory trotted toward Sunny before raising his hooves to either side of Sunny's head, while his horn glowed a magic aura. "Take within you, this fire that fuels your desire to end your own life. Let it's drive consume you...and use it to your advantage." As Purgatory speaks and casts his magic, Sunny could feel the emotions that want him to take his own life overflow him. An entire ocean of feelings washed over him, feeling the fear and the resentment for everything that he had done as Nightfall. Everything that drove him to tie a noose, now was filling his mind with thoughts of anger...at himself. The need for suicide was no longer there...only a desire to make sure that what happened in the past never happens again. And that tragedy shall never befall the innocence that reside in this land he called home. As Purgatory lowered his hooves, he began to speak again: "This is far from over... What transpired with Nightmare Moon was only the beginning of something that will alter the lives of many living creatures...ponies and otherwise..." And with that, Sunny felt himself becoming more distant from Purgatory...

********

Suddenly, Sunny quickly opened his eyes...only to feel his air being blocked off. He threw his hooves above his, struggling desperately with the noose that was suspending him by the neck. He grabbed with both hooves, and anxiously pulled on the rope, allowing him to gather his breath momentarily. He then started to swing his legs back and forth, while keeping a firm grip and pulling on the rope. When his legs had gotten high enough, he latched onto the beam. Allowing him to rest his arms, and regain his breath. He then shimmied toward where the rope was tied to the beam, and attempted to untie it. But his legs soon became weak, and he began to slip. There was only one thing left he could do, and he just hoped that he wouldn't kill himself in the process. (No pun intended) He pushed away from the beam...hard, and plummeted his full weight straight down. He felt a jerk, but instead of his neck snapping, he felt the rope break and give way. He fell to the floor, gasping for air and clinching his neck. After several moments, he regained enough energy and slowly made his way back up to his feet. He exited the room, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Surely they heard him crashing to the floor, luckily they didn't think to ask him about it. He hurried down the hall to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him. There was a barrel in the corner of the room that held clean water (or at least it was considered clean at that point of time). Sunny dipped out some for the small bowl that acted as the sink back then. He splashed water on his face, still trying to get his lung capacity caught back up. He glanced up into the mirror hanging on the wall in front of him, and that's where he seen just how damaging his suicide attempt was. His neck bore a red rigid ligature mark, left over from the noose he had used. It stung madly with pain, and was raw to the touch. He stood there, watching himself in the mirror as if his own reflection was an intruder. Purgatory's magic definitely worked. Sunny couldn't believe that he had actually attempted suicide. That was the last thing he wanted to do. There was more to his life than he knew, and he was about to get the biggest reality check of his life. He slowly slipped out of the bathroom, careful not to raise suspicion. He walked back down the hall to his room, and locked the door behind him as he entered. He took a seat at the table, and sat there looking at the letter he had written not even a few moments ago. He tore it from the journal, and lit it on fire using the candle that was still sitting there. Suddenly, the flame of the candle that was brightening the room burst into a small fireball. In a flash of light, a letter re-materialized and fell on the table next to the base of the candlestick. He picked it up, and began to read:

Dear Sunny,

There is a dilemma that has gotten all too serious and I cannot think of anyone else I can entrust this with. I know that you are focused on your personal travels, but this is a matter that you must help me in. I regretfully say that my ignorance has made this problem become almost uncontrollable. I have been keeping a well kept secret over the last few weeks. No one should know of this, and I plan to keep this all under tight wraps. I need you to return to Canterlot as soon as possible. I shall explain more when you arrive. I plead that you will listen, and help me. I feel I have made a terrible mistake of not taking action when I should have, and if this isn't brought under control then I fear that all life as we know it will suffer the consequences.

Your close friend,  
Princess Celestia

Without hesitation or second thought, Sunny quickly gathered all of his things and set off for Canterlot. As he flew to his destination with haste, he began to wonder just what it was that Celestia was talking about. Whatever this was, it was something that she could not even tell her closest friend about. But it does not matter how challenging and dangerous this may be. Sunny just knew from the seriousness of the letter, that every action he would take from this point out could have monumental consequences of the highest proportions. Sunny has done a lot in his short life, and he is paying for everything. Nothing could take back what he did before, but now he has a chance to atone for his sins. The public may not forget nor forgive his past, but now he has a purpose to continue the fight again...

**********

Sunny had finally arrived at the front gate. Flying with haste felt it took longer than when he trotted to Baltimare. "Who goes there?!", the guard atop the arch of the gate called. "Sunny Night. I have been summoned by the Princess and request passage!" The guard then disappeared from view. After a few moments, the draw bridge lowered. He quickly made his way for the Castle, not stopping for any-pony or anything. This was too important for him to become distracted. Without even knocking, he burst through the front door. Before he had time to react, the sharp tips of the spears held by a dozen guards were at his throat. "GUARDS, STOP!", Celestia called from atop the staircase. The spears slowly lowered, allowing Sunny to continue on. "Celestia, what's wrong? I came as soon as I got your letter." Celestia just stood there, before looking around the room for any-pony that could be eavesdropping. "Follow me...", she said as she led Sunny to her personal chambers. She used her magic as Sunny entered to lock the door. She then closed the windows of her room, and drew the shades shut. She then pulled a map out from under her bed, and laid it out across the floor. It was a map of the known world. "Sunny...do you remember what we went through when we fought Nightmare Moon...?", Celestia asked flatly. "Yes..." "In the days after her banishment there arose...followers of her will... They share the same ideal as she did, to see Equestria and the world cower before her blackened skies." She then pointed toward the map, "What you see is a map of what we know about our world. Equestria, the former location of the Crystal Empire, the Gryphon Empire, it's all here. But this...Conflict...lies outside of the known world." Sunny stood there, listening to everything she had to say. But there was something unclear about how she was explaining. "I understand...but there is something you aren't telling me." Celestia stayed silent for a few moments before finally speaking, "Sunny...the ones that are rising against us...they aren't ponies." "Gryphons...?", Sunny asked. "No...they aren't Gryphons either. They're...they're some kind of bipedal creatures. Their precise origins are unknown. All we know, is that they are very powerful and pose a threat to all life." "What do you need me to do...?", Sunny asked almost dreading the answer he would receive. Purgatory had warned him about a war, but Sunny wasn't completely sure how he was going to take on an entire army. "Luckily for us, some of these creatures are in favor of my ruling and are prepared to rise against these harbingers of darkness. I...I had the opportunity to take action when their presence was first realized. But...I had hoped that it would resolve itself, and I kept putting it off. But it has become too important to be ignored any longer. I'm afraid that if we aren't able to stop these rebels of the night, then all life that we know of and aren't aware of...will be doomed. I have contacted the ones that are fighting for us, and I have agreed to lend them help. I'm sending them members of the Royal Guard...and I need you...to lead them." "I'm no Captain...but I'll lead the Guards the best I can.", Sunny replied. "Sunny...I'm not asking you to lead the Guards. I'm asking you to lead the entire army..." Sunny just stood there, staring at Celestia. He was completely and utterly shocked at what Celestia had just asked. But then he finally realized something, this is what Purgatory was telling him. There is a war, and he is the only one that can lead them. But there was still one thing that was sticking out in his mind...what creatures could Celestia be talking about...? All he could do was wait...and see just how dangerous this war was going to be...


End file.
